Marca De Fuego
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Brooklyn, Bryan, Kai, Rei, Yuriy Hasta qué punto crees poder jugar con el fuego sin quemarte? Aunque aparente ser seguro e inofensivo... nunca debes confiar demasiado en eso. Yaoi Finalizado
1. Capítulo 1

**Marca De Fuego** - Jim Mizuhara

_Capítulo 1_

**Personajes**: Brooklyn, Bryan, Kai, Rei, Yuriy (_orden alfabética, nada más, no piensen que son las parejas definidas! XD!_)

**Contenido**: Yaoi, Lemon

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, todos los personajes, elementos y menciones pertenecen a Takao Aoki (_por cierto, cómo será que el señor Aoki despierta todas las mañanas sabiendo que Beyblade le pertenece? Regocijado?_)

**Observaciones Generales**: _Apreciables lectores y lectoras, sed bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! Ojalá os guste esta nueva idea que os presentaré. Tendrá un cierto parecido con "El triángulo", pero las circunstancias y los personajes serán distintos. Será también una enredada historia de más de una pareja, donde muchas cosas podrán suceder. Las parejas irán siendo definidas con el correr de la historia, por lo tanto no sabrán tan pronto qué función cumplirá cada uno de los personajes en la historia, pero serán todos de relevancia para la idea central. Y para comenzar y no perder la costumbre, esta purísima, casta e inocente historia comienza con el lemon! _

* * *

- Hmm… Yura… sigue así… 

- ¿Te gusta así? – indagó el pelirrojo, acariciando los cabellos del muchacho que tenía por debajo – también tengo experiencia haciéndolo de esta forma.

- Hmmm… sí… más fuerte… ¡Auch¡Diablos, Yuriy¡Así también no, que me lastimas!

- Eh… ¡perdón¡Creo que me sobrepasé! – contestó sonriente Yuriy, deteniéndose un poco al sentir la cosquilleante sensación aproximándose, no quería que terminara tan pronto lo que hacía, además que raramente hacían en esa posición.

- Mejor… mejor… ¿desde cuándo sabes hacerlo así? – preguntó el otro, al tiempo que dirigía sus labios para besar tiernamente el cuello de Yuriy.

- Hum, pues… eso viene desde hace tiempo, aunque… hum, que delicioso… también tú y yo hicimos así cierta vez, hace mucho tiempo, después de un torneo, en los vestidores¿recuerdas? Teníamos unos quince o dieciséis años, y tú accediste a regañadientes, pero gemías como nunca, tanto como te haré gemir hoy… - contestó el pelirrojo, recomenzando sus embestidas, a principio con delicadeza, para luego proceder con más violencia, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos y emitir algunos quejidos bajos, mientras el otro tampoco dejaba de retorcerse al sentir la intensidad de los movimientos que el pelirrojo hacía, pero la astucia de aquel juego era que Yuriy no dejaba que el final se acercara tan pronto, estaba disfrutando mucho aquella posición y no pretendía terminar, por lo cual se detenía a intervalos regulares hasta que se normalizara.

- Eres un sinvergüenza, Yura… ¡no terminas nunca! Estoy quedando cansado de tantas preliminares.

- ¡Hey, quien está al mando ahora soy yo! Y además – agregó Yuriy, haciendo un puchero – hoy te habías comprometido con tu hermoso y delicioso lobo a que harías cualquier cosa por ser su cumpleaños… al menos hoy tendría que ser así.

- Yura, creo que… hmmm, diablos… creo que tu único placer en este momento es torturarme con tanta tardanza… oh, sigue así…

- ¡Ah¿crees que solamente tú sabes dónde queda el punto exacto? Yo también lo sé.

Luego de unos hábiles lengüetazos el pelirrojo logró satisfacer, al menos en parte, al joven que en esos momentos se quejaba por su demora, sintiendo como esa tersa lengua lo recorría por el cuello y la garganta, y sentía cómo su tumefacto órgano era repetitivamente acariciado por aquellas manos que tantas veces ya lo había abrazado, tocado, sujetado y arañado, en las decenas y centenas de noches que pasaron juntos. La extremada rigidez de aquella parte de su cuerpo ya llegaba a molestarlo por el tiempo prolongado que había estado así, y las manos que continuamente paseaban por sobre ella contribuían a que la molestia aumentara, a tal punto que se sintiera en la imperiosa necesidad de frotarlo vigorosamente contra el abdomen del pelirrojo, como forma de aliviarlo parcialmente. Deseaba ansiosamente caricias más fuertes sobre su órgano, pero Yuriy nada más pasaba ligeramente las manos sobre esa parte, haciéndole cosquillas y desesperando al otro, quien ya furiosamente clavaba las uñas por su espalda, aunque el pelirrojo no sintiera más nada que no fuera la profunda y estremecedora acción que estaba realizando.

Luego de más algunos minutos de vertiginosos movimientos, jadeos y gemidos que cada vez subían más de intensidad, el pelirrojo se detuvo brevemente, mirando al sudoroso rostro del joven, y tomó entre sus manos el miembro del otro, sonriente.

- Como hoy es un día muy especial, entonces quisiera ver cómo te pones cuando te haga lo que sueles hacer conmigo…

Presionó con firmeza el órgano del otro, quien gimió por la extremada sensibilidad que presentaba, y los rítmicos movimientos que hacía con sus manos, aumentando a cada toque la fuerza y la presión, provocaba regulares contracciones en los músculos abdominales del joven que se reflejaban por toda su anatomía, principalmente entre la región de sus entrepiernas y los glúteos, y estos espasmos también estimulaban sobremanera al pelirrojo. Y así, sin necesidad de hacer ningún movimiento que no fuera las caricias que aplicaba a su contrario, llegó al clímax tan solo por efecto de la gran contracción que el otro tuvo al liberar con violencia su blanquecino fluido en las suaves manos del pelirrojo. Luego de un profundo suspiro de ambas partes, se separaron, Yuriy se recostó sobre el pecho del joven envolviéndolo con los brazos y sonriendo, mientras el otro quedó en silencio, respirando profundamente para recuperarse. Acarició los bermejos cabellos, y luego tomó del mentón de Ivanov para depositarle un fugaz beso y contemplar a profundidad aquellos árticos ojos.

- Gracias… fue uno de los mejores regalos que he recibido – musitó Yuriy, estrechándose más a aquel cuerpo que, minutos atrás, le había proporcionado delirantes sensaciones.

- No tienes por qué agradecer, creo que hasta fue excitante que variáramos un poco… pero no esperes que esto se vuelva permanente¿eh? – contestó en tono de burla su pareja, hundiendo su nariz en aquella jungla de cabellos encarnados para sentirle su aroma.

- No, no espero, pero se siente bien, muy bien¿sabes? Eres el único con quien puedo contar, el único que me entiende y comprende todo, desde mi pasado hasta hoy… todos los demás son tan aburridos y frívolos, no se importan por nada y nadie, pero tú eres diferente.

- ¿De veras? Me alegra que tengas ese concepto de mí, aunque la verdad es que apenas soy así contigo. Para mí sigues siendo aquel chico despiadado que me costó mucho obtener su amistad, para no decir otras cosas. El hecho de que estemos juntos desde aquellos tiempos hasta hoy es una verdadera…

- ¿Despiadado, yo? Hablas como si no conocieras mi historia, en la cual casi tenemos muchas cosas en común, las influencias externas fueron terribles y fuimos constantemente manipulados. Si no hubiéramos huido de allá quién sabe qué habría sido de nosotros.

- Qué habría sido… - contestó el joven pensativamente – como hasta hoy no sabemos qué sucedió de todos los demás que no consiguieron escapar.

- Hmmm, te amo tanto… es lo único que me mantiene vivo, cada día que pasa le doy un empujón al pasado para ver si se aleja un poco más de mí, y estoy logrando gracias a ti – expresó el pelirrojo.

- Tampoco sabría decirte qué sería de mí si no te hubiera conocido, mismo que parezcas ser una persona indiferente sé muy bien lo que guardas aquí – repuso el joven, señalando el pecho de Yuriy – y no habría de separarme nunca, nunca, de ti.

- Bien¿qué horas son? – murmuró Yuriy, mirando al reloj - ¡oh! Las diez de la noche. En vista que aún es la fecha de mi cumpleaños… ¿será que podría pedirte más una cosita, eh? Te prometo que será bien fácil para ti, no podrás rechazar – solicitó el pelirrojo, con una expresión tan tierna que el joven a su lado accedió inmediatamente.

- Por supuesto¿de qué se trata?

- Mañana… quiero que te retrases en tu trabajo, para que disfrutemos un poco más, y lo haremos como más te guste, seré todo tuyo, nada más que tuyo.

- Pero eso es imp…

- ¡Shhht, ya lo has prometido! Y sé muy bien que te será imposible resistir, porque conozco tus debilidades…

Yuriy se acomodó mejor en el lecho, y cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras una sonrisa parecía esbozársele en el rostro por el gran día que había tenido. El joven también sonrió al ver a aquel ser angelical dormirse a su lado y también se durmió, pensando que en el día siguiente obviamente no se desplomaría el mundo solamente por haberse atrasado algunos minutos… o talvez algunas horas enteras.

* * *

_Un capítulo algo corto, lo sé... pero es apenas el inicio de una larga, enmarañada e interesante historia! Pero, la gran incógnita, la pregunta del millón es: Quién es la pareja de Yuriy? Sería Bryan? Brooklyn? Quizás Kai? O talvez Rei? Veamos quién acierta este enigma en los reviews que dejen, el próximo capítulo traerá la respuesta de esta gran incógnita! Hasta el próximo capítulo! _


	2. Capítulo 2

**Marca De Fuego** - Jim Mizuhara

**Capítulo 2**

**Observaciones Generales: **_Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que está lejos de terminar aún... y quien ha apostado que la pareja de Yuriy era Bryan, se equivocó absolutamente! jejeje! En verdad es Kai, y será hasta que decida que debe relacionarse con... ah! Eso no les contaré tan temprano, quedará para otro capítulo! Por este, hagan lo de siempre: leed, juzgad y dejad review! Hasta pronto!_

_**

* * *

**_  
El día hubiera amanecido espléndido si no fuera por la densa neblina que cubría toda la ciudad y que dispersaba los rayos solares; del desorden que era la cama Kai se levantó prestamente, para ingresar al cuarto de baño y, luego de algunos minutos en los cuales el vapor del agua salía por debajo de la puerta, se vistió con su traje gris oscuro de lana, impecable como siempre; en el piso inferior la gran mesa estaba puesta para el desayuno, siempre lista para las seis y media de la mañana aunque ya pasaban de algunos minutos de las siete, pues hacía casi dos horas atrás y hasta la media hora anterior estuvo teniendo una muy placentera "faena" con Yuriy, por lo cual estaba algo atrasado pero no le preocupó mucho por el hecho de que él era el accionista mayoritario de la compañía donde trabajaba, o mejor dicho era el presidente de dicha sociedad. Como no tenía mayores asuntos pendientes para ese día consideró que no requerirían de él tan pronto, entonces se demoró en la mesa lo suficiente para que Yuriy apareciera también a desayunar. Lo vio entrar por la puerta vistiendo un traje parecido, aunque blanco, debía ocuparse de su trabajo también.

- Te he dicho que no resistirías¿verdad? – comentó Yuriy, guiñándole un ojo a Kai – y no te llamaron para decirte que la empresa se derrumbó porque te has atrasado media hora.

- Hmm… estuvo de lo mejor – dijo Kai, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – ojalá repitamos más veces, aunque de preferencia los fines de semana.

- ¿Fines de semana? – preguntó Yuriy, haciendo una mueca – yo creo que estuvo más excitante precisamente porque estamos en la mitad de la semana. Caso contrario estaría muy rutinario.

- Está bien, haremos nuevamente un día de estos – acordó Kai, asintiendo – aunque tu regalo de cumpleaños…

- Lo sé, lo sé… no lo repetiremos tan pronto – murmuró Yuriy con desgano – por lo menos fue una vez al año – concluyó, sonriente.

- Debo ir ya, porque si la empresa aún no se derrumba, quizás ya esté temblando – dijo Kai levantándose, dio un beso al pelirrojo en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, donde un automóvil ya lo aguardaba.

La mañana trascurría aletargadoramente con aquel manto de niebla, un viento cortante hacía de las suyas ahuyentando a las personas que con pasos apresurados deseaban llegar rápidamente a sus destinos, casi nadie se detenía a contemplar los escaparates de las tiendas. La escarcha dejaba el suelo resbaladizo, y algunos charcos de agua llegaron a congelarse por la madrugada; hacía semanas que todos los árboles perdieron todo su follaje, dejando los gajos desnudos ante la inclemencia del tiempo y en la espera de que la próxima estación renovara sus retoños. El lustroso automóvil verde se detuvo frente a un imponente edificio recubierto de mármol, de varios pisos, por cuyos cristales podían verse a muchos funcionarios yendo y viniendo, subiendo y bajando incesamente. La placa de bronce dorado que indicaba el nombre de la empresa era pequeña, no más grande que cualquier placa de automóvil, no era necesario que sea más grande por el hecho de que todos conocían la empresa, así como sus actividades, tanto en la ciudad como en otras ciudades e incluso en otros países.

El cambio repentino de temperatura, pues el automóvil estaba caldeado en su interior, hizo a Kai estremecerse ligeramente, con pasos rápidos llegó a la puerta del edificio y encontró que adentro del vestíbulo el aire estaba agradablemente tibio. Subió en ascensor hasta el décimo piso, en los corredores casi no había gente pues pocas oficinas estaban en esa parte, aunque desde el principio Kai prefirió ponerse allí precisamente porque casi nadie llegaba por ese lugar y así no tenía molestias. Para llegar a su oficina debía cruzar dos puertas al final del corredor silencioso.

Al abrir la primera puerta entró en una oficina ocupada por un joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos felinamente amarillos, llamado Rei. Éste le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Kai al verlo llegar, apartando por unos momentos su concentración de la pila de papeles sobre su mesa. Kai lo saludó con un breve gesto de cabeza, mientras buscaba la llave entre las varias que tenía, para abrir su oficina; Rei lo miró por más algunos minutos, luego suspiró quedamente, como si estuviera cansado, lo cual llamó la atención de Kai.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas? – preguntó simplemente Kai.

- Todo bajo control – contestó Rei – no eres de atrasarte, Kai, mucho menos una hora entera¿sucedió algo?

- Cosas mías – contestó fríamente el ruso, traspasándolo con la mirada – además, veo que las cosas marchan perfectamente aún en mi ausencia.

Rei asintió al momento que Kai halló la llave que correspondía, lo metió por la cerradura y entró dando un portazo. El chino soltó otro suspiro, más profundo, porque comprendía perfectamente el tono de aquellas palabras y la connotación de su mirada, ambas significaban que se demoró más de la cuenta porque se estaba divirtiendo con cierto pelirrojo y que era _él_ quien impartía las órdenes, y que no debía satisfacciones a nadie. En algunos momentos eso llegaba a dolerle a Rei, porque recordaba que, años atrás, ambos se habían pertenecido uno al otro; atesoraba en su mente las imágenes de cuando Kai se preocupaba por él, el día tan especial en que, contra sus deseos, le había robado su primer beso y a ese se habían sucedido infinitos otros, y la manera tan especial aunque celosamente guardada que tenía de consolarlo y alegrarlo cuando perdía las batallas. Lastimosamente todo se perdió por los varios conflictos que tuvieron, y cada cual decidió seguir un camino distinto, Kai fue con Yuriy y Rei resolvió que no quería más problemas tan pronto, motivo por el cual se mantuvo solo. Tanto Kai como Rei mantenían relaciones estrictamente profesionales, aunque los dos sabían y recordaban el pasado, pero no conversaban sobre eso.

El ruso encontró su oficina más fría que las demás, y verificó que los radiadores no funcionaban satisfactoriamente. Debería llamar alguien para repararlo, pero decidió hacerlo más tarde pues deseaba ver algunos papeles antes; limpió su mesa de todos los papeles y luego llamó a Rei, quien trajo algunas carpetas en mano.

- Este es el resumen de la contabilidad mensual del sector de producción – explicó Rei, pasándole una carpeta azul – no es lo ideal porque la semana pasada tuvimos que despedir a un funcionario del sector por mal desempeño de sus funciones, y hasta ahora tuvimos que vernos con un empleado a menos, es de tu responsabilidad la contratación de personal.

- Comprendo – repuso Kai – si bien que su aquel incompetente todo está más claro, era increíble cómo podía enmarañar los números hasta el punto que ni yo entendía su resumen. Pero si no fue él quien hizo el trabajo¿quién fue?

- Es que… trasfirieron el trabajo hacia mi departamento – contestó Rei, bajando la mirada – y lo hice yo.

- ¡Hum, qué interesante! Ahora veo por qué es tan fácil entender esto, lo haces muy bien – comentó Kai, esbozando una sonrisa, a lo cual Rei correspondió instantáneamente – pero este es un trabajo que no pertenece a tu sección, por lo cual veré el personal necesario. Obviamente que acreditaré este trabajo al final del mes.

- G-Gracias – contestó Rei, sonrojándose ligeramente – hice lo mejor que pude.

- Lo mínimo que haces siempre resulta lo mejor – comentó distraídamente Kai, aunque inmediatamente retomó su seriedad – creo que por el momento es solo eso, puedes retornar.

El chino cerró cuidadosamente la puerta mientras Kai se detenía a revisar los oscilantes gráficos trazados milimétricamente por Rei; la característica que más gustaba al ruso en Rei era la capacidad de desempeñar cualquier tarea que se le diera dentro de la empresa, no importaba cual sea. Su natural inteligencia lo convertía en una persona eficiente en todos los aspectos; con un marcador señaló algunas cifras dudosas que preguntaría posteriormente.

Salió rumbo a varias oficinas de sus subordinados, y encontró lo que siempre hallaba y esperaba hallar: que no habían mayores problemas, y que la organización idealizada por Kai funcionaba por sí sola, como una utópica comunidad socialista. Volvió a su oficina con algunos papeles en manos, los cuales había recogido de diversos sectores debido a que estaban a finales de mes y necesitaban pasar la cuenta de los gastos para saber si era necesario invertir más o cortar gastos en determinados puntos.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su sillón para revisar estas nuevas hojas, pero el frío ya comenzaba a molestarlo, se hacía necesario la presencia de alguien que lo reparara. Indicó a Rei que se comunicara con el representante de calefactores y que enviara inmediatamente algún técnico que solucionara el problema; luego lo llamó para discutir ciertos resultados que no estaban acorde con ciertos valores que presentaron.

Estaban aclarando las cosas cuando un hombre fornido, aparentando más de cincuenta años y con aire cansado ingresó con resolución a la oficina de Kai. Éste se sobresaltó con la presencia de este desconocido quien, como si nada, entró hasta allí; llevaba una caja de herramientas en manos, por lo cual el ruso dedujo que era el técnico que vino a solucionar el problema de la calefacción.

- Soy Arthur Masefield – se presentó, extendiendo una grandiosa y velluda mano, la cual Kai apretó y casi pierde la suya por la tremenda fuerza con la que el otro apretó – usted ha llamado al servicio de reparaciones, veo que su calefacción no está funcionando.

- Así es – contestó Kai intentando no perder la compostura, mientras se sobaba discretamente la mano – puede comenzar a desarmarlo cuando guste, no se preocupe por nosotros.

- Espléndido – contestó, acto seguido sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó ruidosamente la nariz – veré por donde comenzar…

Kai y Rei cruzaron las miradas luego de mirar fijamente a este hombre que ya estaba de rodillas y, destornillador en mano, procedía a desarmar el artefacto con todos los ruidos metálicos posibles, al tiempo silbaba una canción irreconocible. Kai se pasó una mano por los cabellos, luego se sentó e indicó a Rei que lo hiciera también, para seguir aclarando los informes en medio de un ruido que subía cada vez más de intensidad, pero Kai prometió interiormente que no se enojaría con esto y que terminaría pronto.

- Ahora que los números ya están coincidiendo… - dijo Kai, al tiempo que interrumpía lo que decía en función de los martillazos -… creo que ya puedes pasar a limpio para guardar el los archivos.

- Excelente, Kai, yo quería saber… - dijo Rei, más martillazos - … si es que ya has contratado a algún nuevo funcionario que desempeñe el puesto de contador. No creo que consigamos tan pronto uno, ya he intentado llamando a la sección de Recursos Humanos y me informaron que no había ninguno que cumpliera con los requisitos.

- Veré lo que hago – contestó Kai, escribiendo algunos números en un papel – hasta mañana tendré alguien definido para el puesto. No te preocupes por esa sección, y tampoco hagas más el trabajo de ella hasta que ponga a alguien en reemplazo.

- Perdonen que me intrometa – habló el técnico, al tiempo que cesaba de martillar – no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían y quiero decir que tengo un sobrino que precisamente el mes pasado se ha recibido, y hasta el momento no ha conseguido empleo en ninguna parte. Es un perito contable, llamado Brooklyn, si usted desea lo enviaré aquí para hablar con él, es un joven de mucha disposición.

- Ajá… claro, puede decirle que venga – repuso Kai, con una voz sorprendida y reticente, al tiempo que pensaba: "_Si es que tiene el mismo genio que este hombre, entonces de la puerta no va a pasar…_"

**_Continua... _**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Marca De Fuego** - Jim Mizuhara

_Capítulo 3_

* * *

Yuriy no necesitaba desplazarse en automóvil, pues su trabajo estaba a tres cuadras de la casa donde vivía; el traje que portaba impedía que sintiera frío, por lo cual caminaba a paso moderado, permitiéndose contemplar con detalles todo su entorno, mientras iba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Con pasos precavidos en función del resbaladizo suelo que pisaba llegó a un edificio poco vistoso, parcialmente envuelto en la neblina y pintada de un color azul claro, con la mayoría de las persianas corridas por el hecho de que el horario de actividades iniciaba más tarde. La calle enfrente del edificio era poco utilizada opr la cual el pelirrojo lo cruzó sin mirar hacia los lados.

No entró por la puerta principal, pero sí por una puerta lateral de hierro situada a la vuelta de la esquina, cuyas bisagras rechinaron un poco cuando lo abrió e ingresó. El corredor estaba semioscuro, pero pudo divisar una tenue luz al fondo de ella, la cual daba acceso a una escalera de granito.

Ascendió por esa escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde quedó momentáneamente deslumbrado por las luces del amplio salón.

En ese departamento de amplias proporciones estaba ubicadas veinticinco terminales de computadora organizados en un cuadrado de cinco por cinco. El aire condicionado central instalado en el techo echaba agradables corrientes tibias que lo hicieron despojarse del saco para estar más cómodo.

Yuriy Ivanov era el editor-jefe de la gaceta _Vokrug_, uno de los periódicos más leídos en el país por la abundancia de críticas mordaces y de fotografías espeluznantes de accidentes sucedidos en autopistas, así como de muertes extravagantes.

Cuando Yuriy adquirió los derechos del periódico y toda su infraestructura éste no pasaba de un semanario sin éxito que estaba en la bancarrota. El anterior dueño sintió un alivio tremendo al deshacerse de ese dolor de cabeza, y sentía deseos de ver cómo todo aquello se iba a hundir en manos de Yuriy; el pelirrojo adoptó el lema "demos al público lo que quieren leer", cambió toda la estructura del periódico y en menos de un año todas las prensas estaban funcionando otra vez, para contrariedad del otro propietario.

Este trabajo de editor era nada más que por diversión, puesto que no necesitaba de dinero para subsistir, aunque no podía negar que la cuenta bancaria que pertenecía al periódico crecía exponencialmente, de la cual a principio se empeñaba por llevar los valores precisos pero luego dejó de contar los ingresos cuando percibió que los ejemplares se agotaban de los puestos antes del mediodía, y tal hecho no podía representar pérdidas para la empresa.

En las últimas hileras percibió la presencia de un joven peliplatinado y de ojos lavandas, Bryan, su amigo personal, integrante de su equipo años atrás y ahora editor adjunto de la gaceta, desempeñando la tarea de verificar la mitad de los artículos y casi todas las fotografías que se publicaban diariamente, poseyendo el veredicto absoluto al mismo grado que Yuriy. En aquel momento estaba ocupado editando algunas de las fotografías que había recibido.

- ¡Yuriy, buenos días! – exclamó Bryan – estaba ansioso para que llegaras, quería mostrarte esto – agregó, al tiempo que alzaba una fotografía ampliada.

- ¡Cielos, Bryan! Saca esa cosa de mi frente – exclamó Yuriy, desviando la mirada – es demasiado temprano para estar viendo esas imágenes asquerosas.

- Es fascinante – siguió Bryan, sin prestar atención a Ivanov – imagínate que la cabeza del sujeto quedó trabada entre las ruedas del camión y su cerebro…

- ¡Basta, basta! No hace falta que me cuentes los detalles, haces de propósito para que me dé un revuelco en el estómago. Eres mórbido, Bryan, mórbido y asqueroso.

- No soy nada de eso – contestó el ojilavanda – estoy apenas verificando algunas fotos que me pasaron.

- ¿Y se te olvida que sacas centenares de fotos por cuenta propia? – apuntó Yuriy – pensándolo mejor, nunca he visto ninguna de las fotos que sacas. Tanto te conozco que no dudaría que tuvieras una colección particular de esas porquerías sanguinolentas.

- No es cierto, basta que revises los archivos y los hallarás.

- ¿Quién más, sino tú, saca fotos de accidentes los domingos por la tarde? No me digas que es por trabajo porque bien sabes que domingo es libre para ti; más de una vez te he visto cerca de esos desgraciados decapitados o aplastados.

- Bueno, sí… una que otra vez – aceptó Bryan, con voz vacilante - ¡pero no siempre, apenas coincide que pase por allí y tenga la cámara lista.

- _Siempre_ tienes la cámara lista – rectificó Yuriy – y ahórrate de darme más detalles sobre ese vicio sucio que tienes.

- Sucio, inmundo, lo que quieras – declaró Bryan – vicio tan sucio como el que te ha atrasado para llegar a la oficina.

- Hum, yo diría que fue un vicio delicioso – repuso Yuriy, sentándose cómodamente en su sillón tapizado – lo hicimos dos veces¿sabes lo que es eso, Bryan, y no fue necesario insistir para conseguirlo.

- Puedo ver… Yuriy¿cómo es posible que soportes a aquel iceberg que tienes por pareja, en dos palabras, es odioso e insoportable.

- ¡Nunca lo llames así! – profirió el pelirrojo incorporándose abruptamente del sillón – al contrario de ti, no suele fanfarronear de las cosas que hace.

- ¡Eso es mentira, bueno, talvez a veces exagero un poco, pero…

- Además, no conoces el desempeño que tiene por las noches, es un delirio… - concluyó Yuriy, sonriendo.

- Uf, ni quiero saberlo – murmuró Bryan, al tiempo que metía las fotos en un sobre – nunca me interesó su gran persona.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Yuriy, soltando la carcajada – te refrescaré la memoria¿recuerdas la última etapa del Torneo Ruso? Te sorprendí con la mirada perdida y casi babeabas por Kai¡incluso llegaste a comentar lo bien que se veía sudoroso y furioso, puedes engañar a quien quieras, menos a mí… ¡tú lo admirabas tiempo antes de que yo lo hiciera!

- Bueno, no necesitas continuar – cijo Bryan con desprecio – eso fue cosa pasajera, no me afecta nada en el presente. Si te va bien con él, suerte.

- Sabía que cederías en algún momento.

- ¿Confías en él?

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Te he preguntado si confías en Kai, que no está engañándote.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Sabes que no eres el único… quiero decir, que antes de ti él estuvo con aquel chino que ahora trabaja con él, casi en la misma oficina. Si yo fuera tú no qudaría muy tranquilo.

- ¡Ajá, Bryan, si consiguiera entender el raciocinio que tienes… ¡primero desprecias a Kai, luego te pones celoso por él!. Ciertamente que están juntos, pero no me preocupa, conozco suficientemente bien a Kai para saber que no tiene más nada con aquel chino, lo puso allí por consideración nada más.

- Y si yo, por ejemplo… ¿trajera evidencias?

- ¿Evidencias? – profirió Yuriy, sobresaltado – no estás queriendo decirme que…

- No, nada de eso, es apenas una suposición – contestó Bryan, meneando la cabeza – quizá no esté con nadie. ¡Jejeje, te alteras con demasiado facilidad, Yuriy.

- Hum, estás jugando con cosas importantes, y talvez no sepas de qué sea capaz si Kai anda por otros lados – expresó el pelirrojo severamente – pero ahora que dices, talvez convendría saber qué desempeña aquel chino allá.

- Yo podría…

- Deja, Bryan, eso es asunto mío.

- ¿Ya estás pensando en liquidarlo, eh? – comentó el peliplatinado, divertido.

- No, solamente quiero saber qué realmente hace allá. Eso trataré de averiguar por estos días.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al día siguiente, Kai estaba atareado y concentrado con los kilómetros de formularios que debían imprimir nuevamente después de las correciones que fueron hechas, habían cometido una serie de errores que lo dejaron furioso, y se pasó buena parte de la mañana profiriendo órdenes con voz tajante y en todos los idiomas que le eran conocidos, intercalando amenazas en ruso que, si bien casi nadie entendió, se apresuraron por arreglar lo que veían, como si un huracán estuviera pasando y se llevara toda la paz y la inercia que los bajos escalones gozaban. Se encargó personalmente de amonestar a un funcionario, el cual palideció ante aquella retahíla de palabras y se mostró más eficiente que nunca; al entrar en su despacho pasó antes por la mesa de Rei, quien también recibió su cuota de amenazas a voz de cuello. El chino lo siguió con la mirada hasta que pasó por la puerta y dio un portazo de echar los cristales del edificio. Meneó negativamente la cabeza, porque no sabía si hacía pasar alguien que quería verlo.

Por las dudas, arrojó una moneda al aire, y la suerte (o el azar) indicó que debería enfrentar a Kai mismo que eso representara el dinero del mes siguiente. Entreabrió ligeramente la puerta, en vez de entrar apenas asomó la cabeza y encontró a Kai escribiendo frenéticamente, con todos los músculos tensos como si se preparara para atacar. Como no sabía cómo comenzar, carraspeó ligeramente, a lo cual el ruso levantó la mirada y con ella casi aniquila a Rei; ignorando este gesto, el chino prosigue.

- Kai, este… hay alguien que desea hablar contigo.

- ¿Y quién diablos es?

- Bueno… recordarás lo de ayer, el sobrino del técnico se presentó y está aquí, aunque…

- ¡Hazlo entrar, demonios!

El chino cerró nuevamente la puerta, soltando un suspiro de resignación porque aún Kai no tenía conocimiento de quién se presentó para el puesto de perito contable. Hizo una seña, y un joven de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes entró, sonriente, giró el pomo de la puerta e ingresó a la oficina de Kai.

- Buenos días, yo he venido a…

Al escuchar aquella voz Kai levantó la vista y cuando se certificó que sus ojos no le engañaban ni tampoco le fallaban dejó caer la lapicera, con una profunda expresión de perplejidad en su rostro. No podía creer en la persona que estaba delante de él, después de tantos años, y con la inconfundible apariencia que se le grabó en la memoria desde tiempos atrás; era el mismo Brooklyn que en el pasado le había vencido aplastadoramente en uno de los últimos Torneos de Beyblade que había participado. ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo, o en el país, podrían llamarse así y no ser _él?_, desde aquella vez, relacionó aquel rostro, aquellas expresiones, con las pérdidas, los fracasos, las humillaciones. Deseaba ajustar cuentas con esa persona que casi destruyó todo lo que había conquistado, y estaba allí, de pie frente a él, pero la estupefacción le impedía moverse. Permaneció sentado y mirándole fijamente, con el corazón acelerado como si estuviera en la inminencia de un peligro.

El pelinaranja, al ver nuevamente al ruso, recordó instantáneamente, y también se sintió incómodo porque tampoco esperaba que fuera nada menos Kai la persona que lo recibiría, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de allí, pero tampoco se movió. Esbozó una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente se puso serio otra vez, porque pudo percibir que Kai no estaba precisamente feliz por verlo allí. Prolongaron ese embarazoso silencio durante varios minutos, en los cuales nadie se decidía a hablar; el primero que hizo algo fue Kai, recostándose en el respaldo del sillón y contemplando al pelinaranja como si se tratara de un insecto, después de la impresión inicial meditó que el destino talvez le haya hecho pasar malos momentos, pero que ahora le daba la oportunidad de tener la situación bajo su control.

Indicó a Brooklyn que se sentara, pero no en cualquier silla, pero sí en la más incómoda que estaba en su oficina. Hasta aquel momento nadie había emitido palabra, y ninguno de ellos sentía tanta inclinación para ser el primero; el pelinaranja obedeció, y Kai quedó complacido en ver que su orden se cumplía, más todavía por ser Brooklyn el sometido.

El ruso aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- Bienvenido a la empresa,… Brooklyn – saludó lo más artificialmente posible.

- ¿Kai, yo… de veras que no esperaba verte por aquí…

* * *

_Hasta aqui el tercer capítulo... qué hará ahora Kai? Apretará el cuello a Brooklyn, o le dará el puesto? A este, hagan lo mismo: Leed, juzgad y dejad vuestra opinión! Hasta pronto!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Marca De Fuego - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 4_

**Capítulo dedicado a:** _Nekot, porque se ha identificado con el personaje, además de ser una gran amiga y magnífica escritora._

_

* * *

_

Con más seguridad de lo que iba a decir, Kai se arrellanó en su sillón sin despegar la vista de Brooklyn, con una decisión tomada en lo más recóndito de su mente, aunque debiera controlarse mucho para lograrlo.

- ¿A qué se debe el motivo de tu visita? – inquirió el ruso, con expresión pétrea.

- Kai… verás, yo ni siqui…

- Esa no fue la pregunta que te he hecho – interrumpió Kai, cruzándose de brazos – supongo que eres el sobrino del señor Arthur, técnico de calefacciones¿no, en todo caso ha dado muy buenas referencias sobre ti – "_aunque dudo mucho que te conozca tan bien_", meditó al mismo tiempo – y el cargo aún está disponible, será decisión tuya si quieres aceptarlo. En la sección anterior te pasarán una hoja donde están todas las condiciones de trabajo, además del sueldo.

- Yo, bien… creo que aceptaré – musitó el pelinaranja, sin saber otra respuesta.

- Perfecto – contestó Kai con ese frío e indiferente aire – comienzas mañana a la mañana, preséntate a las siete en punto, traje formal. Rei te indicará donde trabajarás, y ya de antemano debes saber que hay trabajo acumulado, dependiendo de tu desempeño en regularizar todos los formularios atrasados y en ponerte a la corriente cada día haré el contrato oficial.

- ¿Quieres decir que no estaré oficialmente incorporado hasta terminar con el acumulado? – preguntó sobresaltamente Brooklyn.

- Así es¿alguna objeción? – dijo Kai, con la misma mirada aplastante – recuerda que nadie te está obligando a trabajar aquí, si quieres salir ahora mismo por aquella puerta, nadie te impedirá.

- Pero Kai, se trata que…

- Para ti, soy _señor Hiwatari_ – corrigió – el trabajo acumulado tiene un porcentaje de ganancia para regularizarlo, si sabes trabajar, entonces conseguirás resolverlo en menos de un mes, y quizá cobres por ello un monto mayor que tu propio sueldo mensual que posteriomente recibirás, cuando seas nombrado. Yo soy una persona benévola, me siento bien ayudando a los _principiantes_ a conseguir algo en la vida – concluyó Kai con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El pelinaranja soltó un suspiro de resignación, en verdad las cosas se le presentaban difíciles en aquellos momentos, necesitaba urgentemente trabajar y por ser un recién egresado casi nadie lo quería si no era para puestos de poca monta, en los cuales no iba a utilizar casi nada de lo que había aprendido. Además de todo, vivía en casa cedida y algo que ansiaba era tener un lugar propio, donde nadie lo molestara; las únicas condiciones que le atrayeron porque eran las que ponían a verdadera prueba sus conocimientos era la empresa de Kai, sin embargo, aún no comenzó cuando ya pensaba en desistir. Aquel encuentro sorpresivo despertó en ambos recuerdos y rencores hábilmente disimulados, sabía que Kai lo odiaba desde la vez que destrozó a Dranzer años atrás, y que la sed de desquitarse de tamaña humillación aún era latente dentro del pecho del ruso. Ni aunque consiguiera algo del ocupadísimo tiempo de Kai y en esa fracción intentara explicarle las razones que tuvo para hacerlo conseguiría conmoverlo, porque durante años casi todos, y principalmente ellos dos, fueron nada más que las piezas de un juego infinitamente mayor cuyos intereses estaban fuera del alcance de ellos comprenderlos o siquiera modificarlos. Al tiempo que Brooklyn lograba comprender esto, Kai solamente alimentaba una aversión por él, entendiendo apenas parcialmente que aquella batalla fue solamente un juego de manipulaciones, en la cual él desempeñó un papel de mero objeto.

- Acepto las condiciones – contestó Brooklyn con voz firme – me presentaré mañana. Pero lo haré porque…

- ¿Porqué? – volvió a repetir Kai.

- Porque… es necesario, comprenderás – contestó con voz vacilante.

Brooklyn se puso de pie y salió silenciosamente de la sala, cuidando de cerrar la puerta. Kai permaneció sentado, viendo através de los cristales al pelinaranja desaparecer por entre los escritorios y bajar las escaleras. Se pasó la mano por las mejillas pensativamente, porque contuvo sus ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo y estaba casi arrepentido de no haberlo hecho, quizá ni se presentara para el día siguiente y hubiera perdido la oportunidad. En todo caso, tenerlo bajo control sería una experiencia interesante para él, por el solo hecho de que tantos años de no verse apenas contribuyó a que sus ganas de liquidarlo aumentara; con todo, no estaba con muchas ansias de ensuciarse las manos con sangre que, en su concepto, no valía el polvo que pisaba. Tuvo ideas atropelladas en el lapso de quince minutos que permaneció cavilando, cuando finalmente tomó el auricular y habló con Rei, quien en esos momentos se hallaba en el otro extremo del edificio.

- Harás lo siguiente, Rei: mañana se presentará Brooklyn para el primer día de trabajo, tú encárgate de mostrarle dónde se ubicará, y nada más que eso. Estás terminantemente _prohibido_ darle cualquier otro auxilio, mismo que lo necesite, déjalo a mi cargo – instruyó Kai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El gran reloj de ferrocarril marcaba las seis de la tarde, sus manecillas se movían perezosamente si comparado con el intenso ajetreo que había alrededor del despacho de Yuriy, cuando el pelirrojo consiguió comunicarse con Kai, luego de sortear media docena de atenciosas y sonrientes secretarias que nunca lo dejaban hablar con él, así como con otras tantas contestadoras automáticas. Estaba dando tono de llamada cuando Bryan irrumpió su oficina con expresión de beatífica felicidad, con un sobre en la mano y dando pequeños brincos como si se tratara de un niño que hubiera recibido el mejor obsequio de todos. Con un gesto de la mano Yuriy hizo seña de que se mantuviera en silencio y que más tarde recibiría lo que trajera; Bryan asintió, sonrió y dio un portazo que sacudió las persianas, era una cosa que Yuriy odiaba y le había dicho una centena de veces que no hiciera más, pero nunca lograba que entendiera. Finalmente logró oír la voz de Kai al otro lado de la línea.

- _Kai Hiwatari, pres… _

- ¡Hola Kai, finalmente logro hablar contigo.

- _Ah, Yura… qué bueno escuchar tu voz, estoy cansado como ni imaginas. _

- Es precisamente por eso que llamo, estuve pensando si no convendría que fuéramos a algún lugar, como por ejemplo en aquel restaurante que tanto aprecias, quizá tomarnos unas copas y luego…

- _Luego… ¿qué? _

- Ah, Kai, tú sabes… aquello, lo que ambos gustamos hacer después de las diez.

- _Hmm… _

- Kai, estás prestando atención? Pareces estar bien distante de aquí.

- _¡Ah, sí, por supuesto!… sí, sí, iremos a aquel restaurante _– repentinamente la voz de Kai cobró vida – _y hay algo que debo contarte, no creerás lo que ha sucedido hoy. _

- Perfecto, entonces para dentro de media hora.

- _Sí, estaré allá esperando caso llegue primero. _

Yuriy colgó el teléfono, y vio que Bryan aún seguía esperando cerca de la puerta, por la cual entró sin siquiera golpear pues había visto a Yuriy cortar la llamada. Alzó el sobre por arriba de su cabeza y luego tendió al pelirrojo, quien lo abrió lentamente y con un suspiro de quien sabía lo que contendría. Sacó del interior un par de fotos, los cuales produjeron instantáneamente una arcada a Yuriy con solo mirarlos, y luego los devolvió apresuradamente al sobre, deslizándolo sobre la mesa en dirección al ojilavanda.

- Bryan¿cuántas malditas veces tengo que explicarte que no me agradan esas asquerosas fotografías, y que el responsable por ellas eres únicamente tú?

- Es que quería que los aprobaras – contestó el peliplatinado, sonriente – lo decapitaron hoy. Aún goteaba sangre cuando saqué las fotografías.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un ligero dolor de cabeza se perfilaba al día siguiente en Kai, quien tomó unas buenas dosis de vodka y dejó que Yuriy conduciera hasta que llegaron a casa y el ruso, más animado que de costumbre, tomó al pelirrojo en brazos y se lo llevó hasta la alcoba, donde pasaron la noche de amor más fogosa que hubieran tenido jamás. Mismo sintiendo una especie de pesadez invadiéndole todo el cuerpo y los pensamientos, levantó la cabeza y vio que Yuriy aún dormía a su lado, luego se hundió nuevamente entre las almohadas; deseaba dormir más un poco, pero recordó que Brooklyn comenzaría ese día su trabajo y que no podría perder un momento de vista todos sus movimientos. Se tragó un par de pastillas antes de entrar al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha que le limpiara de todas las influencias del alcohol y presentarse a su trabajo.

Dejó a Yuriy dormido hasta después del desayuno y luego de haber salido rumbo a su oficina. En el trayecto fue mejorando progresivamente su raciocinio y se sintió mejor cuando vio al astro solar asomar por el horizonte débilmente, no sería una de las típicas mañanas con neblina; ingresó a su oficina y encontró allí a Rei, quien meneó la cabeza negativamente, con lo cual quería decir que aún no se presentó el pelinaranja. Instantes después y sentado en su escritorio, pudo ver por los vidrios difuminados la presencia del pelinaranja, escuchó unos trozos de conversación apagada y luego Brooklyn y Rei salieron en dirección de la futura oficina de Brooklyn.

El despacho que Kai había indicado pareció a Brooklyn algo… estrecho. Quedó ligeramente confuso al entrar en la oficina y ver que la mesa estaba rodeada con seis archivadores de metal, algunos de los cuales poseía cajones que no se cerraban correctamente por la cantidad de papeles que contenía; intentó abrir la única ventana que tenía, mismo haciendo frío afuera allí había un calor asfixiante, pero no logró porque estaba trancada con un candado. La luz de arriba era enceguecedora e incómoda, estaba ubicado en un pasillo donde las personas constantemente circulaban, no había silencio en ningún momento y el baño masculino era contiguo a su puerta. Cuando Rei vio toda esta instalación comprendió al instante que Kai planeó meticulosamente ubicar a Brooklyn allí por razones evidentes. El pelinaranja aún atinó a abrir un cajón de los archivadores, de cuyo interior saltó una docena de carpetas y formularios contínuos; como si se tratara de un detalle magistral, los archivadores no tenían etiquetas que indicaran el orden de los archivos, por lo cual Brooklyn no tenía la más remota idea de dónde comenzaba y terminaba la secuencia de los archivos. Como no quería pasarse de torpe siendo su primer día, Brooklyn indicó a Rei que todo estaba bien y que podía retirarse.

Tan pronto Rei cerró su puerta, el pelinaranja estampó en su rostro una expresión de profundo desespero, porque Kai había logrado lo que quería. Rodeó cautelosamente los seis archivadores, como si se trataran de animales amenazadores, y no logró encontrar evidencias del orden de todos aquellos papeles. Las carpetas estaban tan mezcladas que decidió, para todo el día, que solamente se dedicaría a poner alguna secuencia lógica en aquel desabarajuste; escogió un archivador al azar y abrió el primer cajón, extrayendo todo su contenido y poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Abrió algunas carpetas y encontró señales de que poseían un orden, por las anotaciones y números que poseían al margen de cada primera página… lo malo era que todas las anotaciones estaban en ruso. Lo último que quería hacer era preguntar a Kai el significado de las frases, motivo por el cual probó ordenar todo por fecha, pero no supo deducir cuál era la fecha inicial y final de los archivos, además que varias carpetas siquiera correspondían a su sección.

Aunque no pudiera verlo directamente, Kai podía adivinar la situación en la que Brooklyn se encontraba, y eso le producía una especie de regocijo sádico, ese día trabajó con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Después del almuerzo se comunicó con Rei para preguntar por el pelinaranja, recibiendo como respuesta que todo estaba sin problemas, aunque dudaba que encontrara el orden de las carpetas siquiera para hoy o el mes siguiente. La sala donde Kai lo ubicó era uno de los peores del edificio, la cual cumplía el papel de depósito antes que Brooklyn viniera.

Para las tres de la tarde el pelinaranja encontró el orden de las carpetas del primer cajón del primer archivador, con una mezcla de suerte y memoria para organizar, lo cual constituyó un pequeño triunfo para él. Como ya estaba cansado de la monótona tarea de organización, optó llenar los formularios ordenados que ya obtuvo, nada más que para diversificar su tarea. La tinta de su lapicera corría con facilidad por la superficie del papel mientras llenaba las tablas con valores de entradas y salidas del capital, con datos que le facilitaron en la Sección Administración Financiera. Escribía concentradamente, favorecido por el silencio que había afuera y que nadie lo molestaba; al terminar con todos los formularios del cajón los revisó detenidamente para buscar errores que le hubieran sucedido, pero no encontró ninguno, y sonriente puso su rubrica al final de cada carpeta. Tomó la abultada pila de papeles y formularios y se los llevó al despacho de Kai, con el fin de mostrárselos para dar su aprobación final.

El ruso tuvo curiosidad al ver a Brooklyn ingresando por la puerta, con papeles en mano y expresión de éxito en el rostro. Depositó los documentos sobre la mesa de Kai, el cual al verlos percibió que todos estaban nuevamente ordenados, porque recordaba el orden de colores con la que organizaba las carpetas. Quedó perplejo al ver la rapidez con que logró terminar al menos el primer cajón, al menos.

- Bien, aquí están todos los documentos y gráficos, organizados y corregidos – anunció Brooklyn, con una gran sonrisa.

- Ajá… puedes dejarlo allí mismo, los revisaré más tarde, si bien que – tomó la primera carpeta de la pila – hmmm… correcto… ¿tinta azul, Brooklyn? – el ruso meneó la cabeza negativamente – los formularios se llenan con tinta de color negro, y no azul. Tendrás que rehacerlo.

- Pero si me dijeron… - Brooklyn intentó argumentar.

- No te preocupes, eso a veces sucede, pero mañana tendrás mucho tiempo para volver a hacerlo – interrumpió Kai – por hoy ya puedes salir.

El pelinaranja salió del escritorio de Kai completamente azorado, porque nunca había oído hablar de tal regla. El trabajo que tuvo al llenar los formularios y trazar los gráficos se perdió totalmente, y le invadió una sensación de desespero que le daban ganas de soltar el llanto. Pasó delante de Rei con una expresión desfigurada, y el chino entró de inmediato para hablar con Kai.

- ¡Hmpf!… ya quiero saber quién lo ayudó a organizar esas carpetas – murmuró Kai entre dientes, mirando la pila delante de él.

- Eso es eficiencia – dijo de improviso Rei, Kai levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No era para ser así… no para hoy.

- Kai… ¿por qué lo has contratado, si no confías en su desempeño? – se atrevió a preguntar el chino.

- Tenemos cuentas a ajustar, eso es asunto mío – frunció el ceño - ¿no habrás sido tú, Rei, el que lo ayudó?

- No he sido yo… pero parece que tienes perjudicarlo de alguna forma.

- ¿Por qué tanto quieres saberlo? – Kai golpeó los puños cerrados sobre la mesa – eres excesivamente curioso, Rei, tú estás aquí para desempeñar una función¡no para dar opiniones!

- ¡Porque no me parece correcto que quieras perjudicarlo! – contestó Rei alzando la voz también – te conozco muy bien, Kai, y sé cuando estás con ganas de desquitarte con alguien. Y eso me hace recordar de una cierta historia que sucedió años atrás cuando él y tú…

- ¡No me lo recuerdes, en esos momentos yo estaba pésimo, y empeoré más todavía cuando… sucedió aquello, y… ¿para qué diablos estoy hablando de esto contigo, lo que yo quiero hacer con él solamente me compete a mí decidir.

- Las cosas no son así de simples – murmuró Rei.

- ¿Tú eres a favor de él, verdad? – exclamó Kai – he pensado una montaña de cosas sobre ti, Rei, pero… ¡jamás imaginé que tú eras un traidor, también!

- ¿Traidor, YO? – gritó Rei, rojo de furia – ¡es lo último que esperaba oír de ti, Hiwatari, todos estos años dedicándome a ti, y más todavía en años pasados¡solamente para que, al final de cuentas, desconfiaras de mí!

- Al menos servías para saciarme la calentura, Kon… - agregó Kai sarcásticamente, con todas las intenciones de ofenderlo.

- QUÉ? Definitivamente no puedo estar escuchando esto! Vete al diablo, Hiwatari, que es de donde nunca hubieras salido! – concluyó Rei al extremo del enojo y completamente alterado, dando un portazo al salir.

* * *

_Sip, esto parece ser el principio del fin, pero aún sucederán muchas cosas por aquí... volverá Rei? Terminará Brooklyn su trabajo hasta el próximo capítulo? Qué más Kai podría hacer para perjudicar a Brooklyn? Esos interrogantes quedarán para el próximo capítulo. Hasta pronto!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Marca De Fuego - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 5_

_Observaciones generales:_ _Y aqui va el 5º capítulo del fic, que, a mi particular punto de vista, es uno de los más inspirados de este fic, así que aprecien, juzguen y dejen vuestra opinión!_

_

* * *

_  
Al día siguiente, Kai deseaba de todo corazón y alma que lo sucedido el día anterior no hubiera pasado de una pesadilla. La inconcebible atrocidad que dijo a Rei no tenía vuelta atrás, y lo peor era que no tenía fundamento aquello; tanto él como Rei sabían que no se aprovechó de su persona o fue una situación pasajera, pero sí fue un amor genuíno el que sintió por él durante varios años de su adolescencia, principalmente en los periodos más turbulentos de su existencia. El ruso había entregado toda su confianza y amor al chino, haciendo la carga de sus penas más fácil de llevar, y se comportaba de manera completamente distinta cuando estaban a solas. Fue con Rei que aprendió a ser más afectuoso y a exteriorizar más sus sentimientos, provocando en él una necesidad apremiante, desde entonces y adelante, a recurrir a otras personas en búsqueda no solamente de satisfacción personal, pero también de aliviar sus problemas contándolos y escuchando a su vez a otros, en los cuales quizá pudiera dar opinión.

Yuriy percibió claramente la preocupación de Kai, exteriorizada como nerviosos movimientos que hacía con las manos y la brusquedad con que volteaba las páginas del periódico, el cual parecía mirar pero no leer o concentrarse en el texto. No sabía la razón de su preocupación, y tampoco se atrevió a preguntar de forma demasiado directa temiendo que se enfureciera con eso.

- Sea lo que fuere, ojalá consigas solucionar lo más pronto el problema – dijo el pelirrojo sin levantar la mirada, pero observando por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Kai.

- Estoy preocupado por saber si Rei va a presentarse hoy al trabajo – soltó Kai, suspirando resignadamente.

- .¿Rei?. – repitió Yuriy, levantando abruptamente la mirada - .¿Qué ha sucedido entre tú y él?.

- Es que… ayer tuvimos una pequeña discusión y… acabé diciéndole cosas que no debía… no sé si después de esto se presentará otra vez – contestó Kai, mirando fijamente a una pieza de pan sobre la mesa.

- Hum… ya veo – comentó el pelirrojo, aunque un cierto escalofrío le indicó que algo podía estar pasando entre ellos, una sospecha, nada más – no creo que te haga demasiada falta, basta con que contrates otro, y punto.

- .¡Claro que hace falta!. ¡Él es casi imprescindible dentro de la empresa!. – exclamó Kai, aunque segundos después se arrepintió de defenderlo tan fervorosamente.

- Nadie es tanto así – agregó Yuriy, ahora una voz de alarma sonaba dentro de su cabeza, nadie sale tan defensivamente a una persona si no tuvo algo con ella antes – yo… debo irme ya, tú también.

Se levantó y con pasos apresurados salió por la puerta de enfrente, Kai fue atrás de él y luego desviaron a direcciones opuestas. Camino al trabajo, Yuriy se deshizo en millares de preguntas y otras tantas sospechas sobre el repentino cambio de actitud de Kai, estaba muy extraño esa preocupación fuera de los límites que demostraba hacia Rei. Si veía otra señal, por más mínima que fuera, de que Kai estaba haciendo de las suyas entraría inmediatamente en acción, al final de cuentas,.¿Quién se creía ese chino miserable para andar queriendo volver con Kai, cuando sabía bien que no estaba disponible?.

Cuando entró a su oficina, el ruso vio lo que más temía: Rei no apareció al trabajo, y no sabía si regresaría. Tomó el teléfono y llamó frenéticamente a su residencia, pero nadie contestó, luego hizo llamar a un funcionario de otro sector para que supliera el trabajo. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos al tiempo que se sentaba en su sillón, se sentía pésimo; ese día hasta olvidó de hacerle la vida imposible a Brooklyn, el cual se presentó sonriente como si el sol hubiera salido toda la noche, con una nueva pila de papeles inmaculadamente correctos y esta vez con tinta negra, Kai asintió al recibir los documentos y hasta logró felicitar distraídamente al pelinaranja por su trabajo.

- Veo que Rei no ha venido hoy,. ¿está enfermo, o algo así?. – preguntó solícitamente Brooklyn.

- Posiblemente… - contestó Kai, pensativamente – tú,. ¿no podrías desempeñar su trabajo, mientras no está?. Tendré en cuenta al final del mes.

- .¡Claro que sí!. – dijo Brooklyn, en una felicidad sin par – ojalá que, como él, me gane el f…

- .¿Qué?.

- No, nada… - Brooklyn meneó la cabeza negativamente, luego se retiró.

Kai probó llamar a algunas personas que conocían bien a Rei, pero nadie supo decirle dónde estaba. Ahora necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, intentar al menos disculparse; pudo ver que Brooklyn tomó varias carpetas y se sentaba en la mesa de enfrente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Durante varios días Rei no apareció en el trabajo, y Kai seguía esperando que retornara, aunque ninguna de sus llamadas telefónicas tuvo respuesta, incluso llegó a pasar varias veces frente a su casa y vio que las luces estaban siempre apagadas, y su automóvil nunca estaba allí, quizá hubiera viajado pero,. ¿dónde hubiera ido?. Quizá… hasta hubiera hallado otro empleo mejor, y el ruso estaba esperando que lo imposible sucediera. Aunque una de las mañanas que llegó temprano a su oficina le reservaba una sorpresa que no esperaba.

Siempre llegaba allá a las siete de la mañana, pero en esa ocasión decidió ir las seis porque necesitaba verificar ciertos datos antes que todos los demás funcionarios llegaran, caminó por los silenciosos corredores hasta llegar al décimo piso, y se detuvo a mirar fijamente la mesa donde Rei trabajaba, como si esperara encontrarlo allí en la próxima media hora.

Al abrir la cerradura de su despacho, una ligera brisa trajo consigo un extraño aroma proveniente de algún lado de la sala oscura. Entró en la oficina y entrecerró la puerta, al dar dos pasos más el aroma se intensificó, y buscó en la pared el interruptor de la luz, lo encendió. Encima de su mesa, reposaba el origen del aroma, y Kai al mirarlo quedó perplejo.

Rodeó la mesa, contemplando seriamente aquella cosa blanca, cuyo exótico y exquisito aroma lo hipnotizaba y enardecía, no daba crédito que se hubieran atrevido a dejarlo precisamente en su mesa; era un vegetal al que, muchos años atrás, su viejo tutor de Botánica le había enseñado a identificarlo como siendo la _Gardenia jazminoides Ellis_.

Era una gardenia.

Entre todas las flores existentes en el mundo, era precisamente esa la que Kai apreciaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Mismo que sus pétalos no tuvieran la belleza exhuberante de las rosas, ni tampoco el tallo largo y recto de los tulipanes, esta se destacaba principalmente por la intensa fragancia que desprendía, y Kai sabía muy bien que era inútil resistirse a los recuerdos que el perfume de esa flor traía a su mente. Siempre tuvo la convicción de que para que los momentos fueran inmortalizados y las personas eternamente recordadas, no era ideal regalar ni rosas, ni cualquiera de las otras flores que existiera, porque aunque causaran gran sensación visual, eran algo pasajero que no conservaban los preciosos momentos, y tampoco ayudaba a recordar a nadie, no tenían efecto duradero. En cambio, el aroma penetrante de las gardenias grababa en la memoria las mejores fases de la vida de la persona, y era ideal regalárselo a quien se amaba, porque representaba una promesa de que, cada vez que sintiera nuevamente aquel intenso pefume, recordara instantáneamente de quién se los regaló, aunque estuviera de ojos cerrados, en un lugar cualquiera, y a meses y años de distancia de haberlos recibido. Es por eso que Kai regalaba gardenias, para que nunca se olvidaran de él, pero recibirlos era otra historia, porque también cayó subyugado ante los efectos del delicioso aroma y también provocaba que los recuerdos afloraran en su cabeza.

Tomó la flor entre los dedos, girándolo ligeramente, y hundió su nariz entre los frescos pétalos, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el primer recuerdo que tuvo. Repentinamente se vio transportado a muchos años atrás, cuando era un niño pequeño aún, y pudo ver claramente el gran palacete gris que un día fue su residencia, localizado en un vasto terreno donde frondosos árboles rodeaban la casa, y el verde pasto cubría hasta casi la entrada de la casa, los jardines bien cuidados presentaban miríades de flores, y visualizó a sus padres, sonrientes y sentados en firmes sillones de hierro, tan impecablemente vestidos como correspondía a su posición social, mirando a un chico que jugaba distraídamente, debajo de grandes plantas de gardenia en flor, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, aunque el perfume invadía sistemáticamente su nariz y cerebro, para que nunca más olvidara de aquellos momentos felices que vivió mientras tenía casa, sus padres aún eran vivos y le querían mucho, y que eso representara en su futuro como algo que debiera dejarlo feliz, mismo que lo sucedido posteriormente no fuera fácil olvidar ni tampoco una experiencia que deseara comprender más. Las gardenias eran responsables por sus recuerdos felices, por lo tanto no lo recordaban con demasiado claridad lo que sucedió a sus padres o con su casa después.

El siguiente recuerdo que tuvo fue más tarde, cuando era un adolescente inadaptado y bastante maltratado, hosco y callado, acostumbrado a demostrar su fuerza con los puños y con una mentalidad completamente dominada por las ideologías de su abuelo; sin embargo, no podía librarse de la influencia que ejercía sobre él el aroma de aquella flor, porque nada ni nadie podría sacárselo. Ese olor le recordaba… a Rei, en los primeros días de haberlo conocido, era incomprensible para su raciocinio que ese chico se mostrara tan amable y cortés con él, y se preocupara por las cosas que hacía, aparte de sonreírle con tanta frecuencia que ciertas veces le dio ganas de darle un puñetazo… un día en que estuvieron solos, Rei le obsequió con esa flor, y al sentirlo después de tantos años le hizo recordar vagamente la existencia feliz que poseyó, y relacionó a Rei con la felicidad misma. La actitud de Kai cambió hacia el chino, y aquél frecuentemente le llevaba una gardenia, siempre terminando en un abrazo de agradecimiento por tan delicado y fragante regalo, y un prolongado beso que ya fue resultado y consecuencia del magnetismo que ambos, Rei y la gardenia, ejercían sobre su existencia; sus recuerdos más felices de su infancia y los del amor incondicional que recibió y retribuyó del chico chino estaban así enlazados permanentemente en el aroma de una sola flor.

El único que conocía el secreto de lo que representaba esa flor para él era Rei, y nadie más, por lo que dedujo que era él el que lo envió, como un mensaje de perdón tácito, y además presentaba las características suyas por el hecho de que lo halló en su oficina cerrada con llave, y las cosas aparentemente imposibles eran el fuerte de Rei.

- .¿Kai?. – dijo una voz.

- .¿Qué?. – contestó el ruso, abrió los ojos y vio a Brooklyn parado frente a él, mirándole con extrañeza por tener una flor cerca de la nariz, contempló la flor y luego lo depositó sobre la mesa.

- Yo… no quería interrumpirte, pero tuve problemas con entender ciertos archivos de Rei y… si no tienes inconveniente…

- Sí, por supuesto – contestó Kai, sonriente, y auxilió solícitamente al pelinaranja, estaba envuelto en una especie de neblina de la felicidad que le impedía comprender con quién hablaba, precisamente con quien juró perturbarle hasta el fin de su existencia, pero eso era irrelevante ahora.

Brooklyn se encogió de hombros al ver a Kai con una mirada distante, luego de haber recibido las explicaciones, no era su estado normal. Ese día pasó con una rapidez sorprendente para el ruso, no sentía las horas pasar y los problemas no tenían por qué ser tan urgentes, estaba viviendo una experiencia que raramente se permitía, y no iba dejar pasar las sensaciones de la fragancia que ahora se extendió hasta los últimos rincones de su sala.

Regresó a casa envuelto con el perfume de la gardenia, principalmente debido a que se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su saco, y con ese perfume Yuriy le recibió, aunque boquiabierto. El pelirrojo conocía también aquel aroma, pero a él le traían pésimos recuerdos, porque le recordaban al maldito chino que Kai amó una vez, mucho tiempo atrás. En una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de visitar la casa de Rei, y notó que su casa era impregnado de ese olor, por lo que la única conclusión que podía sacar era que Kai positivamente se andaba saliendo del camino. La altisonante pregunta ".¿De dónde vienes, y a qué se debe ese olor que traes?.", formulado con voz estentórea por Yuriy, no afectó mínimamente a Kai, el cual se limitó a pasar por su frente, sonreírle y retirarse a su habitación.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba furioso y las ganas de liquidar al chino eran mayores. La explicación que concibió fue que, luego de la discusión que Kai le refirió, lograron reconciliarse… pero a tal punto, que aquel bastardo era capaz de… de… .¡haberlo invitado para pasar momentos de éxtasis erótico con él!. Para el pelirrojo, tan sólo imaginar a Kai y Rei juntos, sobre las sábanas de aquel maldito, exhalando aquel persistente perfume que se mezclaba con el sudor y los gemidos de ambos, fue suficiente para enceguecerlo de odio y hacer trizas un costoso jarrón de porcelana que reposaba en una mesita, los reverberantes fragmentos se esparcieron por toda la alfombra de la sala. Tomó las llaves del automóvil y salió con pasos rápidos, resuelto a hallar a Rei dondequiera que estuviera.

Estacionó frente a la casa del chino, y vio que las luces estaban apagadas; estaba dispuesto a esperarlo aunque tuviera que amanecer allí. Alrededor de las once de la noche un automóvil se detuvo frente de la casa, y Yuriy reconoció que era Rei, por la larga trenza que llevaba en la semipenumbra. Esperó a que entrara en su casa y prendiera la luz de la sala para después descender del automóvil y acercarse en la puerta, dando unos golpes fuertes a la madera. Pasó una mano por el bolsillo para certificarse que tuviera cierto objeto que trajo para esta ocasión, y oyó pasos acercándose para abrir la puerta, cuando Rei entreabrió ligeramente Yuriy dio un violento empujón, entrando en la casa y haciendo que Rei trastabillara hasta casi caer, pero logró sujetarse por la pared.

- .¿Yuriy?. ¿Qué haces aquí?. – preguntó confusamente el chino, abriendo grandemente los ojos.

- Eso es precisamente lo que vine a hablar contigo, Rei… - contestó Yuriy, cogiendo de las solapas al chino y con una descomunal fuerza lo arrojó en el sofá - .¡Mejor que te sientes, porque será mejor!.

- N-No sé de qué me hablas… - musitó temeroso Rei al ver que Yuriy metía la mano nerviosamente en el bolsillo. Estaba furioso lo suficiente para no raciocinar nada, era inútil explicarle las cosas, y en ese estado podía ser peligroso. Rei intentó ponerse a la defensiva, pero Yuriy fue más rápido y lo tomó del cuello, inmovilizándolo contra el respaldo del sofá.

- .¿No sabes de qué te hablo, eh, maldito chino bastardo?. – los ojos de Yuriy lanzaban destellos amenazadores – hablo de Kai… .¿por qué te insinuas hacia él, si sabes que no te pertenece más?. Eres un asqueroso y repulsivo, Rei, te atreves a impregnarlo de aquel maldito perfume para que después se me presente y yo no diga nada… - extrajo de su bolsillo una brillante daga, la cual hizo primeramente brillar frente a los asustados ojos del chino y luego lo puso en el cuello de Rei, presionando el filo contra su garganta – tú podrías aparecer en la primera página del periódico mañana, con el titular "Maldito y asqueroso bastardo muere degollado…".¡Te juro que será la única fotografía que miraré centenas de veces y tendré placer en mirarlo siempre!.

- P-Por favor, Yuriy, yo no sé de qué hablas, te juro… .¡Agh!. Ten cuidado con eso, me estás las-lastimando…

- Vamos, Rei, que tal si me dices cómo fue para convencer a Kai a caer otra vez en tus redes… quien sabe te le ofreciste como el perro arrastrado que eres, y decidió divertirse un poco contigo… - el pelirrojo acariciaba la garganta de Rei pasando continuamente la lámina metálica contra su piel, provocando que se irritara y enrojeciera toda esa área.

- .¡Déjame en paz!. No hice nada con él, no sé de qué perfume me hablas, yo… yo… - el cuerpo de Rei comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

- Está bien… - dijo abruptamente el pelirrojo, guardando otra vez la daga en su bolsillo y liberando a Rei – esto fue una advertencia, .¡si se te ocurre acercarte una vez más a Kai, sabrás lo que es morir desangrado!.

Salió de la casa de Rei, mientras el chino no se atrevió a moverse del sofá hasta que escuchó un motor arrancando con fuerza e ir desapareciendo en la lejanía, después se acercó a la puerta a mirar la calle desierta y oscura, seguía temblando y se pasó repetidas veces la mano por la garganta casi herida.

* * *

_Uh! A Kai también le agradan las flores, pero tiene preferencias particulares... y les aseguro que las gardenias tienen un aroma exquisito y delicioso! Jejejeje!. Y veremos qué sucede con Yuriy y Rei, para el bien del capítulo decidí que no debe cortarle la garganta... aún. Y las preguntas del millón son: Rei tendrá la cabeza sobre los hombros en el próximo capítulo? Fue verdaderamente Rei el remitente de las flores? Cuántas fotos asquerosas aún Bryan mostrará a Yuriy? Brooklyn terminará con el mar de trabajo que tiene hasta el final de este fic? XD! Bien, por hoy será hasta aquí, pero acompañen atentamente el próximo capítulo. Hasta pronto! _


	6. Capítulo 6

**Marca De Fuego - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 6_

_Observaciones Generales: Sexto capítulo ya! Ah, y este trae un agradable relleno... jejeje!... léanlo, aprécienlo y despuésdejen vuestra opinión!_

* * *

De un manotazo Kai cogió el teléfono que insistentemente tocaba sobre su mesa, y quedó petrificado con la voz que oyó del otro lado de la línea. 

- _.¿Kai?. _

- .¿R-Rei?. ¿Donde estás ahora?

- _Yo… necesito hablar contigo, ahora mismo… en mi casa, pero no dejes que nadie te siga, por favor, es importante… solamente tú, y más nadie… _

- Sí, sí, estaré allí dentro de algunos minutos… tu voz se oye diferente, Rei.

- _Unf, estoy esperándote… _

El coche estaba esperándolo cuando bajó del ascensor, y se dirigieron a una zona residencial, donde solamente había casas pequeñas y grandes, y la mayoría carecía de muros, teniendo apenas límites de plantas o árboles frondosos entre las propiedades, el que tenía uno de los jardines más bien cuidados pertenecía a Rei, y Kai tocó la puerta suavemente cuando escuchó el cerrojo abrirse y ser recibido por el chino.

- Hola, Kai.

- .¿Rei?. Por los dioses, .¿Qué marcas son esas que tienes en el cuello?. ¡Estás despellejado!.

- No…no es nada – contestó titubeante el chino – por favor, entra.

Kai se acomodó en un sillón de respaldo alto, y Rei en el sofá, carraspeó antes de hablar y se pasó una de las manos en la garganta. El chino estaba evidentemente nervioso, y Kai extremadamente preocupado y con la sensación de que recibiría malas noticias.

- Kai, yo… quise que vinieras aquí porque debo decirte que no seguiré más trabajando allá… lo siento, pero deberás contratar a otro.

- .¿Pero por qué?. – exclamó el ruso.

- Es que… están ocurriendo algunos problemas, no sé de dónde provienen, pero por alguna razón estoy en medio de la tormenta, aparentemente. Tú estás haciendo algo incorrecto, sé que eso no es de mi cuenta, pero algo no está bien, nada bien… creo que mi vida estará por un hilo si sigo en la empresa.

- .¿Cómo que estoy haciendo algo incorrecto?. Nada está mal, me doy muy bien con Yuriy, y… .¡ah!., ya casi olvidaba, debo agradecerte la gardenia que has dejado allá.

- .¿Qué gardenia?. – murmuró perplejo el chino.

- La que me dejaste encima del escritorio, por supuesto – aclaró Kai, enarcando las cejas - .¿fuiste tú, no?.

- Yo no he dejado nada encima de tu mesa.

- Pero entonces… si no eras tú, .¿entonces quién fue?.

- Entonces era a eso que Yuriy se refería…

- .¿Yuriy estuvo aquí?. – preguntó sobresaltadamente Kai.

- Bueno, sí estuvo, ayer… vino para… para… - el chino tragó seco – hablar un poco.

- .¿De qué?.

- De que tú… estabas con un perfume extraño… y que estabas viniendo aquí y… y…

- .¡Cállate!. Dime una sola cosa: .¿Fue él quien te hizo eso? – indagó Kai, comenzando a alterarse, apuntando al cuello de Rei.

- N-No… no f-fue él…- contestó con voz nerviosa.

- .¡Mientes!. Maldición, no puedo creer que haya hecho esto, .¡se las verá cuando llegue a casa!. Rei, yo… no sé qué decir, es una vergüenza… .¿te ha lastimado en otras partes también?. – preguntó el ruso, acercándose a Rei.

- .¡Aléjate de mí, Hiwatari!., por tu causa ayer casi morí… .¡y no pienses que olvidé lo que me has dicho en la oficina!. Más por mi bien que por el de ustedes me alejaré, .¡porque ustedes se merecen, uno al otro!. Ahora, vete… no quiero que más nadie por hoy me moleste.

- .¿Morir?. ¿Ayer casi has muerto, cómo así?.

- Por muy poco no estaría yo respirando hoy por un orifício en mi garganta, Hiwatari… eso, si aquel puñal no estuviera muy afilado que digamos…

- .¿Puñal?. ¡Maldita sea!. – profirió Kai, furibundo, haciendo ademán de levantarse, aunque antes de irse dijo a Rei – Rei, yo quiero que… bueno, sé que no recuperaré tan pronto tu confianza, pero… ten en cuenta que aún lo quiero y lo aprecio.

Kai volvió a su automóvil, con intenciones de aclarar la situación que lamentablemente Yuriy había iniciado, aunque Kai no logró relacionar tan pronto el hecho de haber llegado envuelto en aquel perfume y que la casa de Rei tuviera el mismo aroma, pero Yuriy hizo una inmediata asociación entre ambas cosas, mismo estando equivocado y no teniendo pruebas. La realidad es que ni el propio Yuriy tenía certeza del hecho de Kai andar oliendo diferente era por haber estado en casa de Rei o por cualquier otro motivo mucho más inocente y sin envolver precisamente a una segunda persona, siempre le tuvo aversión al chino por motivos obvios, y lo que esperaba era un pequeño desliz que le permitiera, si no acabar con él, al menos darle una eficaz advertencia para que desapareciera de la ciudad. Como esta oportunidad apareció, no la desperdició y fue a "advertir"al chino de lo que podía suceder, sin embargo se arrepintió ligeramente de no haber hecho algo más, quizá hubiera podido apretarle el cuello hasta casi desfallecer y luego dejarlo a su suerte…

Antes de pasar por la oficina de Yuriy, Kai volvió a la suya, con la determinación de que no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Para su perplejidad, halló otra flor de gardenia encima de su mesa, mismo habiendo dos puertas llaveadas interponiéndose del corredor a su mesa. Era idéntica a la otra, fresca como si hubieran cortado recién, y con los pétalos a medio abrir, de esa forma exhalaba su aroma en su máxima expresión; Kai lo tomó, aspiró profundamente, esbozó una sonrisa porque… .¿si no era Rei, entonces quién era?. ¿Habría por allí alguien que lo admirara secretamente?.

En el trayecto al periódico Kai pensó en la infinidad de personas que podrían estar mandándole esos obsequios, podía ser cualquiera, pero alguien sensible y conocedor, tímido talvez, cuyas intenciones quizá no pasaran de agradarlo y verlo un poco feliz en los días y semanas que aparecía taciturno y callado. Ciertamente era alguien que podía verlo al momento de hallar la flor, de ver su reacción y de compartir su perplejidad y su felicidad al tener en manos un presente tan delicado y sin embargo envuelto en cierto halo de misterio. Gracias a que pensó en todo eso, y se acalmó lo suficiente hasta llegar a la oficina de Yuriy, no fue enérgico lo suficiente en sacarle datos al pelirrojo, quien negó terminantemente todas las acusaciones que Kai le hizo. Aunque el bicolor tampoco tuvo mucha seguridad en relación al perfume que traía.

- .¿Y ese perfume vagabundo que siempre te traes, de dónde proviene?. – le preguntó ásperamente Yuriy.

- Proviene de esto, idiota – le contestó Kai, sacando del interior de su saco la flor – eres incapaz de reconocer siquiera esto, para ti todas las flores son iguales.

- .¿Y de dónde lo sacas?.

- Este, yo… lo compré de una florería cerca del edificio – titubeó Kai.

Luego de un intercambio de ofensas mutuas y de palabras que solamente complicaban más de lo que resolvían, Kai se retiró mientras Yuriy permaneció en su sala, en el diálogo que sostuvieron Kai dejó traslucir que iba a ser culpable inmediato si algo llegaba a suceder con Rei, el pelirrojo sintió en esos momentos que debería haber cortado la lengua del chino mientras estuvo en su casa el día anterior. Llamó a Bryan para darle instrucciones.

- Yo creo que Kai sí anda haciendo de las suyas – aclaró Yuriy al ojilavanda – entonces tú deberás encontrar pruebas de eso… o sea, algunas fotografías incriminatorias…

Al oír eso, Bryan sonrió y se estrechó una mano contra la otra, muy contento con la misión que Yuriy le confiaba.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sintiendo que iba a tener un monumental dolor de cabeza, Kai decidió regresar a casa sin volver por la oficina, porque más tarde Yuriy iba a salir del trabajo y se armaría una discusión mayúscula entre ellos tan pronto llegara; la opción que le pareció mejor fue darse una ducha con agua rozando el punto de ebullición, para relajarse un poco de las tensiones del día. Ingresó a su casa y fue directamente a su alcoba, y sobre las impecablemente extendidas sábanas de seda reposaba una flor. Era otra gardenia.

"_.¿Pero qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?."_, pensó Kai, rascándose la cabeza, ahora hasta en su propia casa, sobre su cama, estaban apareciendo las flores, se acercó a las ventanas y comprobó que todas estaban aseguradas y ninguna estaba abierta; emprendió una infructuosa búsqueda por alguien en todos los rincones de la casa, pero no halló a absolutamente nadie. El único que podría tener acceso a la casa, además de él, era Yuriy, pero había estado con él hacía aproximadamente quince minutos y no estaría precisamente con muchas ganas de dejarle obsequios después de las ofensas.

Aunque el bicolor no quedó muy convencido de que estuviera completamente solo en la vasta mansión, optó por tomar la ducha en el cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de la habitación, cuidando de que todas las ventanas tuvieran el cerrojo echado y que la puerta también estuviera trancada. El agua caliente que escurría por su cuerpo, así también como el vapor que invadía todo el recinto, le producía una sensación de relajación y bienestar; el bicolor gustaba usar un jabón líquido con aroma a pinos silvestres, el cual se lo pasaba pródigamente por todo el cuerpo auxiliado con un cepillo blando, haciendo que aquel aroma se le impregnara y saturara todo el vapor del cuarto, ésa era una fragancia que Yuriy particularmente amaba que Kai tuviera.

Se secó meticulosamente con una nívea toalla felpuda, y con ella envuelta a la cintura salió, pero lo que vio le dejó tan atónito que dio dos pasos atrás. Había una persona sentada en el marco de la puerta, que lo contemplaba y sonreía como si esperara que lo encontraría así. Lucía impecablemente vestido, y entre los dedos de la mano derecha sostenía una gardenia tan blanca como su vestimenta, la cual aspiró ligeramente su aroma, con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego arrojarla con precisión al centro de la cama. La leve brisa movía ligeramente sus cabellos, y producía escalofríos al bicolor; Kai se sujetó con más firmeza la toalla, y cerró con fuerza el puño derecho, entre todas las personas que podían haber en el mundo, no daba crédito que fuera _él_.

Era Brooklyn.

El pelinaranja se levantó del marco, y cerró las hojas de la ventana, para luego voltearse y sonreír de buena gana al bicolor. Se dirigió a un sillón tapizado ubicado en uno de los rincones del cuarto y allí sentado siguió mirando a Kai, como si se tratara de una pieza de arte en exposición.

- Impresionante, Kai… sí que me has impresionado.

- .¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces tú aquí?.

- .¿Yo?. He venido a dejarte otro regalo. Sé que aprecias las gardenias.

- .¿Y cómo sabes de eso?.

- Algunos años atrás, mientras estuve pasando por Rusia, había visto que estaban podando todas las gardenias de la Abadía, y luego de algunas preguntas me enteré que tú no deberías siquiera acercarte a esas flores… te estaban entrenando para convertirte en una máquina que hiciera apenas la voluntad de los demás, sin que tú tengas suficiente consciencia de eso. En esas circunstancias, era vital que tú no recordaras nada de tu pasado, mucho menos de los buenos recuerdos… y las gardenias hacían parte de tu pasado, por eso destruyeron todas, cuando llegaste. Es un secreto que pocos saben, pero en la Abadía casi todos supieron.

- .¡No me interesa esa historia!. ¡Nada de lo que haya pertenecido a aquel infierno me interesa!. Sólo quiero saber qué haces tú aquí, y dejando las gardenias por todas partes.

- Es porque… - un ligero rubor subió por sus mejillas – bueno, desde aquella vez que tuvimos nuestra penúltima batalla, yo me sentí pésimo porque derroté a Dranzer y… tú estabas herido, te lastimé tanto pero… no era mi intención hacerte eso, yo también estaba dominado por las ansias de la victoria, de la venganza, y los intereses de otras personas más poderosas que yo… o como decía tu abuelo: "perder no es una opción"… tenía que hacer eso, caso contrario en menos de una semana me matarían, como a muchos ya ha sucedido…

- .¿Y a qué viene toda esa historia?.

- A que, desde antes de que sucediera esa batalla, y la siguiente, yo ya te admiraba y… te amaba – soltó con simplicidad Brooklyn, lo cual dejó a Kai algo paralizado – me dolió mucho lo que hice, y sabía que no me perdonarías tan pronto. Cuando seguimos por caminos diferentes, me acordaba de ti casi todos los días, y también mientras seguía la facultad en Inglaterra, preguntándome cuándo te volvería a ver para decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos y poder saber si obtendría tu perdón de todo.

- Yo… no, eso no puede ser verdad…

- Es la verdad – confirmó el pelinaranja, levantándose el sillón y sentándose sobre la cama – yo te amo, Kai, y aunque sea una vez, yo quisiera, bueno…

- .¡Ni pensarlo!. – negó Kai enérgicamente.

- .¿Y por qué no?. – preguntó Brooklyn con sonrisa maliciosa – no te preocupes por Yuriy, tendrá mucho trabajo y no aparecerá tan temprano por aquí, ya me he ocupado de eso. Además, hueles divinamente bien – agregó, acercándose al bicolor y rodeándolo – yo sé que no haces con Yuriy lo que realmente tienes deseos de hacer, porque vive reclamándotelo… que eres muy brusco, que eres esto, que eres aquello… y lo que precisamente me fascina es eso, Kai, y te amo tanto que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que hoy, ahora, hagamos aquello… - concluyó, abrazándose al tibio y húmedo cuerpo de Kai.

- .¿Estás loco?. – inquirió Kai, pero fue interrumpido por un apasionado beso proveniente de los labios de Brooklyn, cuya avidez y ansias insaciables por tener tan próximo al bicolor ya no eran más contenidos, y el propio Kai correspondió parcialmente a las expectativas del pelinaranja, más por perplejidad que por otros sentimientos. Se separaron, y en aquel momento, talvez nada más que en aquel momento, los ojos esmeralda de Brooklyn le parecieron hermosos, contemplados y apreciados de tan cerca como estaba. En esa mezcla de curiosidad y descabellada atracción, Kai permitió que Brooklyn paseara por donde le placiera sus nerviosas manos, deteniéndose en la toalla que lo cubría y que de un manotazo quedó en el suelo, mientras el sonriente pelinaranja contemplaba al bicolor en todo su despudorado esplendor.

- Hazme tuyo, Kai. Como se te dé el antojo – autorizó Brooklyn, y Kai no se hizo esperar cuando tomó al ojiverde y lo depositó sobre el lecho, que también olía débilmente a gardenias, poniéndosele encima y desabotonándole nerviosamente la camisa.

Como si se tratara de una tarea que debiera realizar lo más ligeramente posible, Kai despojó de toda vestimenta a Brooklyn, y no quedó precisamente indiferente ante la perfección del pelinaranja; a principio estaba algo cohibido por avanzar, pero Brooklyn le ayudó a proseguir, a ambos el hecho de estar haciendo algo prohibido les dejaba en la suma excitación, y sintieron extraños escalofríos cuando por vez primera se abrazaron y sus pieles desnudas hicieron contacto.

El bicolor entonces comenzó una vertiginosa exploración por el cuerpo de Brooklyn, donde sus labios recorrían sin ninguna prisa el cuello y la garganta, prosiguiendo en los hombros, arrancando algunos suspiros al ojiverde tanto por las sensaciones que los labios de Kai le proporcionaban, así también como por las manos del bicolor, que con destreza acariciaba sus muslos y entrepierna; con la punta de la lengua trazó una línea desde su cuello ya pródigamente acariciado en dirección a sus pezones, lo cual hizo que el pelinaranja soltara un gemido ligeramente ahogado al sentir esa lengua pasando ansiosamente por esa región, sin embargo Kai repentinamente aumentó la presión con que hacía los movimientos, al tiempo que acariciaba con más brusquedad las entrepiernas del ojiverde, provocando que Brooklyn suplicara a Kai para que aminorara sus caricias, pero lo único que logró fue intensificar lo que Kai hacía, el bicolor fue bajando cada vez más sus labios hasta llegar a las entrepiernas, besando y lamiendo sensualmente toda esa parte pero evitando tocar aún el pulsante miembro del pelinaranja, cuya sensibilidad había aumentado mucho desde que comenzaron.

Retornó al principio de todo, besando violenta y apasionadamente al ojiverde mientras que con una de las manos tomó su miembro y, mediante rudos movimientos, lo estimuló haciendo que el cuerpo de Brooklyn se estremeciera y se contrayera a cada toque que sentía, pero no permitía que gimiera o suspirara porque no dejaba que sus labios se separen, ahogando todos sus gemidos más desesperados en la boca de Kai. El bicolor sintió que Brooklyn estaba casi llegando al punto máximo, por lo cual detuvo sus movimientos y presionó con firmeza el miembro, impidiendo que su fluido saliera, haciendo que el pelinaranja soltara un entrecortado grito por la tremenda presión que sentía.

Kai sonrió al ver a Brooklyn casi desfallecido y sudoroso, mantuvo la presión alrededor del miembro por el tiempo suficiente hasta que se normalizó y prosiguió con sus caricias. Sin ningún miramiento el bicolor separó las piernas del pelinaranja, procediendo a invadirlo con fuerza, disfrutando mucho la presión que ejercía la estrecha entrada sobre su miembro, e iniciando rápidos movimientos que generaban una mezcla de dolor y placer en el pelinaranja, cuyo miembro era nuevamente acariciado con brusquedad por Kai. Las estocadas más profundas le producían espasmos placenteros que eran exteriorizadas por gemidos cortos y sensuales que ahogadamente brotaban de su garganta algo seca, y las contracciones que provenían de todas las caricias sobre su miembro indicaban que nuevamente llegaría al final tan esperado y deseado. Cuando sintió que Kai se descargó violentamente en su interior sintió la apremiante necesidad de hacerlo también, pero al momento de sentir la suprema, cosquilleante y electrizante contracción final el bicolor lo detuvo nuevamente, con la sonrisa más sádica que el pelinaranja hubiera visto en el rostro de Hiwatari.

La sensación que le produjo esta abrupta interrupción le hizo emitir el gemido más alto que hasta entonces hubiera proferido, y Kai al tiempo que lo detenía también seguía estimulándolo, y la desesperante presión que sentía sacudía el pálido cuerpo de Brooklyn; lo mantuvo así por más treinta segundos, los treinta segundos más largos y eternos para el ojiverde, luego lo liberó, y su fluido manó sin interrupciones haciendo que gimiera de placer y suspirara de alivio al mismo tiempo por haber sido sometido a tal tortura. Pero quien había hecho eso con él era Kai, y por eso lo disfrutó.

- .¿Sabes qué me ha gustado de todo esto, Brooklyn?. – murmuró el bicolor, luego de terminar.

- .¿Qué?. – preguntó el pelinaranja con voz cansada.

- Que gimes mucho más que Yuriy.

El diafragma de una cámara fotográfica disparó 17 veces antes que su dueño lo volviera a colocar en la cubierta, oculto entre algunos arbustos y con los ojos brillando tanto por la excitación como por la emoción de haber conseguido semejante material fotográfico. Era Bryan que, ni corto ni perezoso, decidió comenzar su ronda de vigilancia por la casa de Kai, aunque no esperaba que fuera hallar algo de semejante proporción. Las pruebas contra Kai eran irrefutables, aunque no estaba muy apresurado a llevarle las fotos a Yuriy. Primeramente se encargaría de revelarlos, y por precaución se guardó el rollo fotográfico en el bolsillo.

* * *

_Bien, bien... hasta aquí el sexto capítulo... Jejeje! A mi personal opinión, creo que Kai no hizo mal al aprovechar la agradable visita que tuvo... Y si quieren que Bryan les mande las fotos por e-mail de las sensacionales posiciones de Kai y Brooklyn al borde del éxtasis amoroso, basta con que presionen la teclita que dice "Go" y recibirán en menos de cinco días, jejeje!. Hasta pronto!_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Marca De Fuego - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 7_

_Observaciones Generales_:_ Y aquí les traigo el séptimo y último capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste porque ya aquí resolveremos todo lo que reste... lean, juzguen y dejen vuestra opinión!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Casualmente no sólo Bryan andaba por los alrededores de la casa de Kai, también Rei cruzaba la calle cuando divisó una persona que furtivamente se deslizaba entre los arbustos del patio de la mansión. El chino quedó en el resguardo de una puerta metálica, observando los movimientos del peliplatinado mientras se acercaba a la ventana y con lo que parecía ser una cámara iba tomando las fotos; estuvo allí por casi media hora y luego saltó los muros con destreza. Así Rei supo que Yuriy estaba queriendo saber qué Kai hacía y con quién andaba, aunque decidió pagarle aquella brusca e inesperada "visita"con una de las mejores jugadas que ideó, aunque sabía que sería arriesgado, al menos le serviría para desquitarse sutilmente del pelirrojo.

Siguió discretamente a Bryan hasta que entró en el edificio donde funcionaba el periódico, esperó algunos minutos para luego entrar. El lugar era un hervidero de personas y funcionarios que entraban y salían sin prestar atención en él, lo cual lo favoreció. Observó detenidamente las mesas donde trabajaban, todos muy concentrados en sus trabajos, y mentalmente anotó el número de personas que aproximadamente trabajaban por allí. Fue caminando por los corredores, cerca del área de atendimiento divisó el cuarto de revelación de fotografías, y yendo unos metros más adelante y luego doblando por la derecha, había una escalera que conducía al despacho de Yuriy, y a la izquierda una puerta señalaba el área de anuncios publicitarios. Salió del edificio y decidió regresar a últimos minutos antes de que cerraran, el horario de funcionamiento estaba escrito en un tablero en la entrada del edificio.

Al caer la tarde, Rei miró a todos los funcionarios saliendo del edificio, solos o por grupos, iban dispersándose mientras él se acercó a la puerta principal. Por poco no lo ve Bryan, quien también iba saliendo por esas horas, el cual abrió las portezuelas de un automóvil cerca de allí y se alejó. Silenciosamente ingresó y vio que no restaban más casi funcionarios, sin embargo una de las secretarias encargadas del atendimiento de los clientes permanecía allí, era necesario alejarla de ese lugar. Desplegando una sonrisa Rei se acercó.

- .¡Hola!. Yo quería… poner un anuncio en la sección de clasificados, .¿sería posible eso para ahora?. – dijo Rei.

- Lo siento, señor, pero ya estamos casi en horario de cerrar y posiblemente las prensas…

- .¡Oh!. Pero yo necesito colocar ese anuncio para _hoy_… - enfatizó Rei – caso contrario me irá mal al final del mes, .¿sabe usted?., es de aquellos anuncios grandes, a cuatro colores, y necesito saber si puede ser posible para ahora… no creo que tengan inconvenientes en agregar más media página si es que aún no imprimen, .¿verdad?. – concluyó el chino, sonriendo nuevamente.

- Bueno, yo… creo que iré a consultar en el departamento de publicidad, para darle una respuesta más autorizada – titubeó la secretaria.

- Sí, por favor, .¡hágalo!. – dijo Rei, sentándose en un sofá – yo la esperaré aquí.

Acomodado en el sofá el chino vio a la secretaria alejándose, y no se dio totalmente vuelta en el corredor cuando él se levantó y a la carrera empujó la puerta de la sala de revelación fotográfica, sus segundos eran contados y él no sabía cómo hallar lo que buscaba. Miró los centenares de negativos colgados en el techo, y otros tantos sobres amarillos estaban sobre una mesa, cada una conteniendo las fotografías que serían archivadas, el tiempo pasaba y su primera reacción fue revisar algunos sobres que estaban encima de todos, no halló nada, luego pasó a algunas pilas pequeñas atadas con una cinta roja, pero no eran las que él buscaba. Nerviosamente pasó sus manos por unas carpetas que estaban amontonadas sobre una repisa, y acabó echando todas, no tenía tiempo de organizarlos todos; al recoger una de las carpetas se deslizaron de ella dos sobres, el primero que abrió contenía unas fotografías como de las que salían diariamente en páginas centrales, pero las otras eran más escalofriantes… .¡porque eran de Kai!. Organizó como pudo el restante de las carpetas y se guardó el sobre bajo la camisa, cuidando muy bien de que su contenido no cayera. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y miró en dirección a la mesa de la secretaria, aún no había regresado. Los pocos minutos que se demoró en aquel cuarto le parecieron una eternidad, pero sabía muy bien cuál sería su próximo paso. Cuando la secretaria regresó encontró a Rei respirando agitadamente, enarcó las cejas en señal de duda.

- Lo siento, señor, pero no va a ser posible la inserción de su anuncio para hoy, a no ser que quiera para mañana… lamento que el mes que venga le irá mal, .¿no?.

- Sí, gracias, .¡me irá pésimo!. – contestó Rei pero con una voz extrañamente excitada y animada, lo cual dejó extrañada a la secretaria.

Se puso de pie y salió del edificio a la carrera, como si temiera que alguien lo descubriera.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cuando el pelirrojo entró a su despacho, al día siguiente, fue literalmente atropellado por Bryan, el cual confundió su cabeza con un millar de frases entremezcladas, que incluían predominantemente las palabras "fotografía"y "pruebas del hecho". Intentó organizar el raciocinio del ojilavanda haciéndolo hablar más despacio, pero el otro estaba suficientemente alterado para lograr dar a entender su gran descubrimiento; hizo a Yuriy sentarse en un sillón mientras a la carrera entró en el cuarto de revelación fotográfica, trayendo en manos una carpeta, de la cual extrajo un voluminoso sobre, el cual extendió al pelirrojo con una sonrisa y exclamando:

- .¡Aquí están las pruebas contra Kai!.

- .¿De veras?. ¡A verlos, ahora! – exclamó Yuriy, abriendo nerviosamente el sobre y sacando el contenido – Bryan… - musitó el pelirrojo, boquiabierto – esto es… es…

- .¡Sí, lo sé!. ¿Escalofriantes las fotos, no?. – asintió Bryan orgullosamente.

- .¿Es a esto lo que tú llamas "pruebas contra Kai"?. – dijo Yuriy, visiblemente alterado, pasando de la palidez nauseante al sonrojo de la furia - .¿Un hombre despedazado a golpes de hacha?.

- No, espera… - contestó Bryan, consternado – no son esas… yo juraba que estaban en esta carpeta… demonios, .¿dónde están?., espera, .¡tienen que estar por aquí!.

- .¡Bryaaaaaan!. ¡Te saldrá caro esta jugarreta!.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, otro que también llegaba a su oficina era Kai Hiwatari, luego de dormir increíblemente bien a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que soportar después de la llegada de Yuriy, en ciertas partes de su diálogo el pelirrojo lo amenazó de que pondría una vigilancia estricta alrededor de él, pero pensaba que aquello carecía de fundamento y había dicho nada más que para reforzar sus palabras que, a decir verdad, casi no las escuchaba porque aún recordaba muy bien lo que se pasó con Brooklyn y se reía de esto interiormente. Lo que él no imaginaba era que las pruebas existían, y estaban pasando de mano en mano.

Dentro de su oscura sala reconoció el aroma familiar de una gardenia, y a su lado estaba una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada, el cual al desdoblarla el bicolor reveló una extraña pero precisa caligrafía.

_Kai, _

_Durante años pensé cómo podría llamarte la atención, y pienso que logré mi cometido al enviarte estas flores. Sé lo que representan para ti, y me haría muy feliz que también representara todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, que para mí fue lo más especial, y superó con creces mi expectativa. Desde la última beybatalla y los años que pasé en Inglaterra no me he cansado de pensar y esperar el día que nos viéramos otra vez, porque era necesario expresarte todos mis sentimientos. Lo que yo no contaba era que estuvieras ya con otra persona que también representa algo en tu vida. Sin embargo, respeto tu decisión al estar al lado de Yuriy, y deseo que sepas que ni eso mermó en absoluto el infinito aprecio y amor que siempre te tuve. Cada uno de nosotros deberá seguir caminos distintos, porque así nos fue determinado, y mi camino debe apartarse del tuyo, para que no haya interferencias, pero recordaré para todo el siempre la vez que cruzamos nuestros caminos y logré prodigarte algo de aquello que me pesó durante tanto tiempo, y te agradezco inmensamente la oportunidad que me has dado, que quizá sea la única y última de nuestras vidas. Deberé seguir mi rumbo, quizá algo dolido por no poder permanecer a tu lado, pero feliz porque las decisiones que has tomado respecto a tu vida han sido siempre las mejores, y que mis temores no tienen fundamento de ser. Haré parte ahora nada más que de tus recuerdos, a los cuales siempre podrás recurrir cada vez que sientas el aroma de las gardenias, y así estaré seguro de que no moriré para ti aunque sea en el fondo de tus secretas memorias. A decir verdad, todo lo que hice fue con el único objetivo de hallarte, no tenía intenciones de quedarme a trabajar allí, puesto que tengo otro empleo en Inglaterra y estaba nada más que de vacaciones cuando puse en marcha mi plan, y eso ni el tío Arthur lo sabía, creo que no hace falta explicarle nada, pero le agradecí el encuentro afortunado que tuvo contigo, sin él no habría sido posible todo esto. Más una vez te agradezco, y me despido con la recíproca promesa de que nos recordaremos ambos en el aroma de los pétalos de una misma gardenia._

_Brooklyn._

El ruso esbozó una sonrisa al concluir esta misiva, y meneó la cabeza incrédulamente. Todo lo que Brooklyn hizo era nada más que un teatro, hábilmente montado y que se lo llevó a cabo mientras estaba de vacaciones, pero luego le llegó el turno de regresar. Sin saber qué pensar o hacer, tomó el papel en manos y lo rasgó en muchos pedazos, arrojándolos al cubo de basura, no iba permitir que semejante cosa lo incriminara justamente cuando el pelinaranja se marchó. La única definición que el ruso encontraba para haber accedido tan prontamente a los acechos de Brooklyn estribaba en que no era amor ni mucho menos lo que él sentía, aunque logró proporcionarle la ilusión de que al menos por un día le perteneció de verdad. Brooklyn no constituiría una molestia para su futuro, porque la distancia y el "intercambio de favores"contaban mucho. La gardenia no se atrevió a tirarla, por lo que la conservó de pie en un florero cercano. Más tarde hizo aparición Rei, quien entreabrió la puerta del despacho de Kai como siempre lo hacía, para sorpresa y felicidad del bicolor el chino había regresado. Aunque regresó con una extraña expresión en el rostro, una mezcla de sonrisa sádica y burlona, con los ojos mirándole como si estuviera más bajo que él; agitó un sobre frente a sus ojos antes de pronunciar palabra.

- Hola, Kai. He traído algo que, supongo, te interesará.

- .¡Rei!. ¡Qué bueno que has regresado!.

- Espera – el chino lo detuvo con la mano – volveré, pero antes algunas condiciones deberán ser satisfechas. Eso debes hacer para que yo vuelva y para que veas el contenido de este sobre.

- .¿De qué condiciones hablas?.

- Bueno, primeramente quiero que te disculpes por lo que me has dicho la vez pasada.

- .¿Qué?.

- Eso mismo. Veamos, quiero escuchar saliendo de tu boca: "Rei, siento mucho lo que dije la vez pasada, juro nunca más decir cosa semejante en honor a todo lo que hemos pasado juntos en años pasados".

- .¡Sólo puedes estar bromeando!.

- Estoy esperando que abras la boca, Hiwatari…

- Yo… este… Rei, .¿sabes?.… lo de la vez pasada lo siento… y prometo que no repetiré más y…

- No, no es así como indiqué – interrumpió Rei, meneando la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír – a ver si te sale como te dije.

- .¡Hmpf!. ¡REI, SIENTO MUCHO LO QUE DIJE LA VEZ PASADA, JURO NUNCA MÁS DECIR COSA SEMEJANTE EN HONOR A TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO JUNTOS EN AÑOS PASADOS!. ¡Maldición!. ¿Estás contento ahora, señor Rei?

- Hum, mejoró mucho, excelente. Ahora la segunda condición es que me asignes a mi puesto nuevamente, creo que un aumento de sueldo no vendría mal…

- Sí, acepto, .¿pero qué tienes en ese sobre?.

- Y otra condición es que nunca más contrates peritos contables de cabellos naranjas ni ojos verdes, .¡con los cuales te acabes acostando y haciendo con ellos impresionantes y sensuales demostraciones de tu físico y destreza!. – concluyó Rei, luego soltó la carcajada.

- .¿Q-Qué dices? – expresó Kai completamente azorado.

- .¡Uh!., Kai, veo que no has decaído nada, las cámaras con _zoom_ tienen un desempeño magnífico, como puedes comprobar al mirar estas fotos – dijo el chino, pasándole un sobre que contenía diecisiete fotografías, a todo color, del bicolor junto con Brooklyn tomado desde algún punto de su jardín. El atónito ruso no podía creer que existiera las temidas pruebas y que ellas estuvieran en su poder. Miró al chino con una mezcla de confusión, azoro y agradecimiento.

- Rei, yo… .¡oh, cielos!.… n-no sé cómo podría agradecerte porque tú… tú .¡me has salvado!. – balbuceó el bicolor, yendo en dirección a Rei con intenciones de abrazarlo.

- No tan de prisa, Kai – dijo Rei, esquivándose de los brazos del ruso – no lo hice tanto por ti, pero sí por Yuriy, después de lo que me hizo la noche pasada. Porque tú y aquel pelirrojo bastardo… .¡se merecen!. – concluyó el chino, sonriendo burlonamente y guiñándole un ojo – se me hace tarde para comenzar el trabajo, debo comenzar caso contrario se acumulará.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al caer la tarde y finalizar el trabajo, Kai y Yuriy estaban sentados en la sala de su casa, y el pelirrojo fue acercándose lentamente a Kai, lo tomó de la mano y conservó la vista clavada en el suelo, no sabía con qué palabras diría lo que pensaba.

- Lo de ayer, Kai… de veras lo siento mucho, es que me dejé dominar por mis impulsos y… no debería haber dicho aquellas cosas, quiero que sepas que aún confío en ti, y quiero que tú sigas correspondiendo a la confianza que siempre también tú me has tenido. Yo… lo siento…

- No, no te preocupes – contestó Kai con voz suave, acariciando los dedos del pelirrojo – yo nunca haría nada que te decepcionara.

- Y, dime, .¿qué se ha hecho de Rei?. – preguntó Yuriy.

- Se ha ido a trabajar en otra ciudad – mintió Kai, con expresión inocente – ya lo reemplazaremos.

- Sí… lo reemplazaremos – repitió Yuriy, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

- Esto es para ti – dijo repentinamente Kai, y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo interior sacó una flor de gardenia, ligeramente marchito – es una flor que me agrada nada más que a mí… y eso no incluye a nadie más – explicó Kai con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – murmuró Yuriy, abrazándose a Kai.

El bicolor abrazó con fuerza al pelirrojo, y mientras seguía abrazándolo abrió los ojos y lo que vio le hizo sonreír con ironía. A una distancia de dos metros, a un costado de la sala, estaba la chimenea y en su interior… las cenizas aún incandescentes de las fotografías quemadas.

(FIN)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Uh! Esto sí que se puede denominar un "final descaradamente feliz"... hagamos un recuento de todos nuestros participantes:_

_- Brooklyn quedó feliz porque se pasó en graaande con Kai (en todos los sentidos de la palabra! XD!)_

_- Kai quedó feliz porque las evidencias en su contra se convirtieron en cenizas y no se le puede acusar de nada._

_- Yuriy quedó feliz porque cree a pie juntillas todo lo que Kai le dice (qué niño inocente eres, Ivanov! XD!)_

_- Rei quedó feliz porque tuvo su deliciosa y sutil venganza contra Yuriy, asegurándose que se quedara con Kai, obteniendo su gratitud y al mismo tiempo teniéndole muy bien dominado por el secretillo que guarda._

_Y ahora pueden colgarme si desean, pueden odiarme con todas las fuerzas, pueden apedrearme por este infame final... pero no olvidéis dejar vuestro querido review (mismo que sean con manifestaciones de repudio ante esta finalización)! Hasta pronto!_

_Ah, diablos! Ya casi olvidaba: Bryan tuvo su sueldo reducido a la mitad, y las tan codiciadas fotos, pues... en cenizas quedaron! Jeje!_


End file.
